Divergent - No War
by Eternal Duck
Summary: What would happen with Tris and Tobias if there wasn't any war? read and you'll find my take on it. Erudite hasn't attacked so Will is still alive, but Al Isn't. This is my first ever fanfction so be a little bit nice with the reviews okay? thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I would just like to say that this is my very very first fanfic and probably extremely terrible but I thought I would just give it a try.**

**I sadly do not own Divergent or any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't post this on a fanfiction site.**

**One more note about my writing style; I am terrible at writing smut but I try to do it as good as I can. I also try to make sure every word is spelled correctly and every sentence is correct. That being said, I am a Dutch foreigner with a Dutch book so I might translate stuff wrong.**

**Let's begin…**

Chapter 1

Tris' PoV

One second after the scores have been revealed.

The scores appear behind Eric. I take a look at the number one. When I look to the right of it I see my name and my picture.

I'm first.

I can't believe it.

It feels like a weight has come off of my shoulders.

I did not know that weight was there until it was gone. I smile and I feel a thrilling sensation.

I'm first.

Will puts his arms around me and almost squeezes me to death. Everyone is laughing and cheering. Christina points sobbing to the screen.

1 Tris

2 Uriah

3 Lynn

4 Marlene

5 Peter

Peter made it. I need to hold back a sigh. Then I look further.

6 Will

7 Christina

I smile and lean over the table to hug Christina. She laughs in my ear. Someone grabs me from behind and yells something in my ear. it is Uriah. I turn around and give him a hug. "Congratulations!" I shout. "You've beaten them!" he shouts back. Will and Christina are kissing each other, a little too wet if you ask me. I feel someone holding my shoulder and I turn around I to see Tobias. I stand up. He asks; "Do you think it's obvious if I hug you?" I look at him. "You know," I say, "I don't give a damn."

I grab his shirt and pull him in for a kiss. As his lips touch mine see Christina and Will staring at us with open mouths. My hands go to his back and I pull him even closer. My hands find his hair and it almost turns into a make-out session when I hear someone (Zeke) yell "Get a room!" I pull back and smile at Chris and Will. They are still staring at us.

"What, never seen someone kiss before?" I giggle. They look at each other and then back to us.

As we walk back to the dorms I walk hand in hand with Tobias. Christina approaches me.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Four?" she squeals.

"I didn't want you guys to think I influenced the scores with our relationship, and…" I wait a second, trying to find words. "It is weird to have a relationship with your trainer, so I didn't know what you guys would think of that."

Christina then adds "I'm so happy for you guys!" before leaving off to find Will.

After the ceremony, the idea is that all initiates return to the sleeping dorms. However, on the way there Tobias halts me.

"I was wondering, since now everyone knows about our relationship, would you, perhaps, like to move in? "

"With you?" I ask, astonished. He nods. "Yeah, sure!" I continue, smiling. He smiles back and pulls me in for another kiss. My hands automatically go to his hair. He pulls back.

"Tris. Not here."

I grunt. "okay. I'll grab what little stuff I have from the dorms and then come to your place."

He explains how to get there from the dorms, gives me the key to his apartment and I walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I once again do not own the rights for divergent and any of its characters.**

Chapter 2

Tris' PoV

When I arrive at the dorms everyone is already there, and talking about what jobs they'll pick.

When I come in everyone suddenly gets quiet and looks at me.

"What?!"

Christina comes towards me.

"I may or may not have told everyone that you and Four made out…"

I feel my face becoming red and punch her in the arm, harder than friendly.

Everyone continues their conversation.

Chris sees me pack my stuff and asks why.

"I may or may not be moving in with Four." I almost spit out his name.

Too late I realize I said that too loud, and everyone stares at me again.

"wow." Is the only thing that comes out of Christina's mouth. The rest is still quiet.

Thankfully I finished packing my stuff.

"You know what? Fuck you guys!" I scream. I turn around and start making my way to Tobias' apartment, filled with anger.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

After about three minutes I get there, bumping into people without saying "sorry" or "excuse me".

I'm still steaming of anger when I unlock the door.

I run along and throw my bag on the first couch I see, brushing past Tobias in the process.

I walk to the bedroom, slam the door shut and throw myself face-down on the bed.

I start sobbing.

Seconds after I hear the door opening.

"Tris? Is everything okay?"

"What do you think "I'm okay"?! I run to the bedroom and start crying! Yes I'm totally fine!" I start sobbing again.

Tobias sits next to me on the bed. He lies down beside me, and turns me so I look at him.

We look for a second and then I put my face on his shoulder, my hands holding the bottom of his shirt. I smell his shirt and I feel safe and secure.

We stay like that for a couple of minutes and then he moves back a little, so he can see my eyes.

"What happened, and why are you crying?"

I tell him the entire story, from the moment I entered the dorms.

When I'm finished Tobias strokes his hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry for what they did to you." Is all he says.

He gives me a long but controlled kiss. Then, he pulls back and holds me in his arms until I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I still don't own the rights for Divergent or any of its characters (DUH).**

Chapter 3

Tris' PoV

I wake up from a kiss.

A kiss from Tobias.

When he pulls back I pull his sweater to pull him back in.

He doesn't struggle.

My hands go through his hair, and he picks me up. Bridal style.

While we are making out he brings me to his living room. No. Our living room.

He puts me down, still kissing, and puts his hands on my thighs.

After a couple of minutes he pulls back.

"Tris, we really have to go."

"Where?"

"Zeke's. He is holding a graduation party." (**A/N or whatever the heck you call passing initiation.)**

I groan.

"Do we have to go?"

"Unless you want to miss Candor or Dauntless, because that's what every fanfiction-writer comes up with, then yes."

"What's Candor or Dauntless?"

"Truth or dare."

"oh. Let's go then."

He looks at me weird.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you like this for a couple of hours, but others will."

I look at my clothes. Or not my clothes. My Lingerie. I start to blush.

I run to the dresser and put on a couple of shorts, a t-shirt from Tobias, a hoodie, and a couple of old shoes.

When I'm ready I walk into the living room, and sit next to Tobias on the couch.

"when is the party?"

"nine."

I look at my watch. it's now 8:47.

"Let's go." I say to Tobias.

He shuts off the T.V. and we make way to Zeke. It is only a two minute walk.

When we get there we knock on the door.

Shauna opens the door.

"Shauna? What are you doing here?" Tobias asks.

"Didn't Zeke tell you? I moved in a couple of days ago." Shauna answers.

Tobias looks a bit astonished – probably because Zeke didn't tell him, but shrugs.

She lets us in.

Soon after Uriah, Marlene and Lynn come in, followed by Christina and Will. They arrive at the same time as Peter and the three Dauntless-born that came 8th 9th and 10th.

"All right pansycakes, gather around!" Uriah says when the last people arrive.

"Does everyone know the rules?" he looks around. Everyone nods.

"Good. Now let's begin…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N THIS IS VERY VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT!**

**I wanted to clear some shit out.**

**Firstly, I would like to thank you all that have reviewed and all that stuff. 2 reviews, and +- 4 (I didn't count) follows and favourites or whatever it's called is AMAZING in half a day :D**

**Both the reviews were asking for more, but you have to understand, there is only so much I can do in a day ;)**

**Secondly, I would like to have you guys send me reviews with ideas for the story. Every time I get one, I will probably find a way of incorporating it into the story.**

**And lastly, I would like to list the couples.**

**-Tris & Tobias (obviously) – Living together**

**-Christina & Will – boyfriend & girlfriend**

**-Zeke & Shauna – Living together**

**-Uriah & Forever Alone – Married (XD)**

**And I don't know about Lynn & Marlene. Should I make Marlene go out with Uri? Or with Lynn making her a lesbian? Should I make new characters? Send me reviews what I should do!**

**Also, because the last one was so short, this one is larger to make up for it :D**

Chapter 4

Tris' PoV

We sit down where Uriah told us to.

"I call dibs on first question!" Uriah immediately says when we sit down.

Zeke mumbles something about how it's his house so he should go first.

Shaunda must've heard because she lays her hand on his leg, to calm him down.

Uriah continues. "Lynn, C or D?"

"Dauntless" she answers. Not good. Uriah already has a dangerous grin on his face.

"Go out into the pit and propose to the first woman you see."

Lynn becomes a bit pale but she does eventually go.

"I'm going with her!" I say.

"So am I!" Chris says, smiling.

Once in the pit she walks around. The first woman she sees is someone really tall, muscular, with pink and red hair. Lynn becomes even paler. She looks over to us with a face saying "Please help"

Christina and I both pull out our phones and put the camera on, smiling.

She walks over to the woman and taps on her shoulder. She turns around and now we see a large scar running down from her left eye to the right-hand corner of her mouth.

Lynn gulps.

"Yes, Ma'am?" the woman asks.

"Ummm well you see I kind of always had a crush on you," she starts going down on her right knee.

The woman raises one eyebrow.

"and I have always wanted to ask this but I never had the guts…"

She pulls the rock out of her pocket that Uriah gave her.

"Will you marry me?" She asks, obviously terribly afraid.

"Fuck off." The woman slaps Lynn in the face. Lynn falls to the ground holding her head.

We lift her up and bring her back inside.

Once we are back inside it's Lynn's turn.

"Four? Candor or Dauntless?" she has a determined look in her eyes. Tobias must have noticed it because he says "Truth"

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells before he can shut him up.

Lynn mumbles something and then asks "What are you most afraid of?"

Tobias pulls his shirt off.

Now it's his turn.

"Dare me to show the clip of Lynn I just made to everyone" I whisper in his ear, but only so quiet so he can hear it.

"Tris, Candor Or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" I say, Grinning.

"I dare you to show the clip of Lynn you just made to everyone"

I do as he asks and everyone laughs at the sight of Lynn saying "Will you marry me?"

Now it's my turn.

"Christina"

"Dauntless!"

"I dare you to go out into the centre of the pit with Will and make out."

She looks over at Will and he shrugs.

They both go out into the centre of the pit and start to make out.

The faces of the people that walk past them are priceless.

After a minute or two Zeke yells "Get a room!" as their signal to stop.

Now Christina is determined to get payback.

"Tris. C. or D." she says with a second in between every word.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four."

"What is seven minutes in heaven?" I ask.

Everyone stares at me.

"What?!"

"Abnegation" Tobias says. That alone apparently is enough to make them stop staring.

"You stand inside a private room making out for seven minutes. After those seven minutes are over, someone alarms you and you come out." Shaunda says.

I look to Tobias. He nods and grabs my hand. We go inside a closet.

**(A/N Okay so I don't know if when I describe making out in detail is rated T or M but IF it is rated M then here's your warning. Please leave the answer in the reviews!)**

My lips find his immediately. He asks for entrance at my lower lip and I grant him. I swing my legs around him. he leans me against the wall. My hands go through his hair and eventually under his shirt. He grabs my legs with his legs so I am leaning against the wall but he has his hands free to put on my waist. He kisses me behind my ear and I let out a soft moan. He continues to kiss me on my chin, in my neck, tracing a line down to my tattoo. He comes back to my lips, but instead of asking for entrance he just barges in. we continue to kiss like this until Zeke abruptly opens the door. Tobias doesn't put me down though, he continues to kiss me and I kiss him back. He stops when everyone yells "GET A ROOM!". he puts me down and we casually walk back to our seating places.

I'm suddenly feeling very tired.

"Can we go home?" I ask Tobias.

"Why?"

"I'm tired. I want to sleep."

"Okay." He turns to the group.

"Tris and I are going back to our apartment. We'll see you guys later!" and with that, he throws me over his shoulder. I giggle but don't fight back. I know I can't win this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I still don't own divergent…**

Chapter 5

Tobias' PoV

I wake up and roll myself over to see if Tris is awake yet. She isn't.

I stand up and walk to the shower.

I close the door behind me, but do not lock it.

I undress myself and turn the shower on.

Tris' PoV

I wake up from a shower. Tobias must be up already.

I walk to the shower and open the door, and see that my premonition was correct. I see a shadow moving around from behind the curtain.

Tobias' PoV

I hear the door open and after a couple of seconds look around the shower curtain. I see Tris standing there.

"Morning beautiful." I say.

Tris turns red seeing me in the shower and averts her eyes. Then I remember. She still hasn't seen me naked yet.

She smiles, turns around, walks back outside and closes the door.

I turn the shower off, and put my clothes on.

I walk out and sit next to Tris, who is sitting on the couch.

I look at her and she looks at me.

Tris' PoV

I look into his eyes and see the deep dark colour they get when he looks at me with passion.

He leans in and I do too. As his lips touch mine something that feels like electricity goes through my body. He puts his hands on my waist and I lay mine on his neck. After a couple of seconds my hands go through his hair. He moves his hands up my shirt and I help him remove it. He throws it on the ground. Shortly after I remove his shirt and he puts his arms back behind my back. I put mine around his neck again. He goes up to my bra and tries to remove it. But I'm not ready. Yet. I pull back and hope he understands. He does, because he lowers his arms and we continue kissing. Then we hear someone coming in. It's Christina. I immediately pull back and stand up. I feel my cheeks becoming warm.

"Hi Tris I was just wonde-" she begins, but then sees me and Tobias with no shirt on.

"Oh. Sorry! Continue back to what you were doing!" she says, walking away.

I put my shirt back on and go after her.

"No, Chris! Wait up!" I yell while running towards her.

"What did you want to ask?"

"I was wondering if you would come shopping with me. and now that you're here, we can go! Yippee! Shauna and Marlene are already waiting for us at BFC!" **(A/N yes terrible name I know)**

I groan but do follow her.

Once we get there I see that Shauna is just as Irritated as me that we have to go, but Marlene is just as happy as Christina.

As we walk into the first store, I already begin getting tired of just looking at dresses I don't want.

After we have visited a couple of shops (about 15, but that's a couple with Chris) I am holding 10 bags of clothing. Then we stop in front of a new store. It is a lingerie store.

"O nonononono Christina you are not going to get me to go in there!"

"Come on! You only have that one old pair we bought in training! I'll pay for you!" Christina almost begs.

I sigh and let her drag me in there.

I look around a bit until Marlene yells "We're done!" and Christina shoves another bag in my arms. I look what's in it. "Christina! These all cover up way too tiny spots!" I yell. But she doesn't care.

After we're finally done shopping I walk back to our apartment.

I open the door, throw all the bags on the floor, and jump on the couch. I lie down.

**A/N Sorry for the shitty filler chapter guys! I wanted to write something but didn't really know what. Anyways, I was thinking of maybe move up a few months so I can start with Initiate training. What do you guys think of that? If you don't agree, then I'm gonna need A LOT of ideas :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: blah blah not own divergent blah blah**

**Thank you very much everyone that is following this story! You would be even MORE amazing if you would review with ideas for the story!**

**Chris is Christina's nickname for those of you who didn't know ;)**

**Also I forgot to point this out but Molly and Drew are now factionless because they came 11****th**** and 12****th****.**

Chapter 6

Tris' PoV

I am holding Tobias' hand. We are walking towards the main hall where the scores were announced yesterday.

We walk through the main hall towards the stage.

"Are you sure you will be allright?" Tobias asks me. I nod. "If you want I can stay and stand next to you until you walk up the stage." I shake my head and kiss him on the cheek. "I'll be fine, Tobias." I whisper in his ear. He smiles at me and gives me a quick kiss before he walks back to Zeke.

I stand next to Christina. She doesn't look nervous at all. "Hey Chris!" she sends me a deadly glare. "You know I don't like that name." she grunts. "I know." I grin. "What job will you pick?" "I think a nurse that in the meantime trains initiates." She answers. "I think I will work at the tattoo parlour, while also training initiates." "Fun! Then we can work together once every year!" she grins.

Shortly after Max begins to call out our names. He begins; "Tris will choose first as she ranked first!" everyone is silent. I walk up and Max gives me the board. There is a spot at the tattoo parlour, so I declare my choice and Max shouts it out to everyone. "Tris will work at Tori's tattoo parlour!" everyone cheers. "I also want to be an initiate trainer together with Four." I say to Max. he just nods.

I walk down towards Tobias. As soon as I get to him I press my lips against his. He smiles. "Great choice!" he says. "I also will work with you to train initiates!" I need to shout because everyone is cheering for Uriah. He walks over to Zeke, who is standing next to Tobias. As the cheering calms down, Uri comes over to us. "I picked working in the control room together with Four! And I also will train initiates!" "Me too!" I say to him as I turn around to hear the rest.

Lynn chooses to work as a gun developer, Marlene as a nurse, Peter wants to become a leader, but chooses to be a police officer, Will chooses to be an ambassador  
**(Thanks, CheshireZeri!)**, Christina chooses to be a nurse and an instructor (obviously), and the last three Dauntless-borns that came 8th 9th and 10th automatically become fence guard.

Zeke comes towards Tobias and me. "Hey, Four, Tris, Party at my place after dinner!" of course. Any reason is a reason to party here in Dauntless. We (the entire Dauntless faction) walk to the dinner room. We sit at our usual table and Tobias grabs dinner for me. after a couple of minutes he joins us at our table.

"Well," he begins, "I guess we will be training initiates together next year!" looking at me, Uriah, and Chris. I smile and kiss him on the cheek. "Yeah, I guess so." Uriah says, a bit bored. "What's it, Uri?" Zeke says nudging him brotherly into the shoulder. Uriah nudges back. "Nothing." "I can tell you're lying!" Christina says. "Just leave me alone." He says, becoming irritated. He obviously doesn't want to talk about it. Everyone leaves him alone.

I finish my dinner and rest against Tobias' shoulder. The last thing I feel is his arm that he puts around me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer; I am a 1.80 m (yes metric system, blah blah blah) teen guy so I'm NOT Veronica Roth and I do NOT have the rights for Divergent.**

**I also set up a schedule which means that I will put up 3 chapters a day (I will try to at least).**

Chapter 7

Tobias' PoV

Dinner's over, so I need to wake Tris. But she's so peaceful when she's sleeping. I stare at her for a couple of seconds before I kiss her on the forehead. This apparently wakes her up. She looks at me and I smile at her. She kisses me on my lips.

"Goodevening sweetheart." I say smiling at her. "Evening?" she asks.

"Party, remember? I woke you up just after we finished dinner." She smiles and kisses me again. The kiss deepens and she puts her arms around my neck. I put mine on her waist and she pulls me closer. Just before the kiss can deepen any further I hear Zeke yell "Get a room!" I pull back and we stand up to walk to Zeke's apartment.

As soon as we walk inside the music is on max sound and the whole place has been turned into a dance floor. "Want to dance?" I ask Tris. "Sure!"

As soon as we hit the dance floor we get squished between all the people grinding. After 10 minutes that feel like 10 hours I am tired and sit down on the couch. I promised Tris not to get drunk, and I regret that decision. Zeke walks over to me (drunk as shit, so it's more like stumbling) and sits down next to me. "Are you enjoying the parteeeeyyy?"

**(A/N I don't really know how drunk people talk, so I just went with 'normal but don't know what they're saying.')**

"No, not really. I'm already tired." "Here, have a beer." "No. I promised Tris not to get drunk." "Come ooooooon just one." Take the beer that Zeke is holding out to me and I say "Okay, just one." I say before drinking a gulp.

Tris' PoV

I see him over there with his beer in his hand. He promised me not to get drunk. I decide to walk over to him. "What do you think you're doing?!" I ask him. "Whoa whoa just one I promise! If I get drunk I will get you breakfast in bed for the rest of your – or my – life! I promised not to get drunk so I won't be!" I stare him in the eyes. I turn around to go look for Christina I find her already drunk. "Chris, come with me." she starts blaring like a baby. "I hate it when you call me that!" she says. I pull her with me to Tobias. "Tobias, tell her you won't get drunk. If you're lying, she will see." "I promise it is just this one beer and it won't be more." "You're not lying." Christina says. "Ok, then I believe you."

After a couple of hours sitting on Tobias' lap with the occasional kiss Zeke stands on a chair, still drunk. "Allright everyone out of my apartment unless you were in mine or Tris' initiate year!" shortly after he falls off the chair but immediately stands back up. "OUT!" he yells. "Peter too! Shoo! Out of my apartment!" He turns around and smiles at us. "It's time to play 'Never have I ever!'" he says. "Really, Zeke? Do you want to get more drunk?" Uriah asks him. "Yes, I do!" everyone sits in a circle, with very much shots in the middle. "does everyone know the rules?" Uriah asks, on the edge of being drunk or not. "I don't." I say. Everyone looks at me weird for one second and then remember that I came from Abnegation. "You need to say 'never have I ever something something.'" Tobias explains. "for example, I would say 'never have I ever been forced to wear a dress.' And then you would take a shot, since Christina forced you to wear one once." I get it. "But you have to promise me you don't take more than five shots so you won't get drunk." I demand. "I promise." He answers. Everyone except Lynn, Shauna, Will, me, and Tobias is already drunk, or on the edge of being drunk.

"Let's start!" Uriah says.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I'm Dutch. Do I need to say more?**

Chapter 8

Tris' PoV

"I'll begin!" Lynn says. "Never have I ever had sex." Everyone but me, Lynn and Tobias takes a shot. "Not even you Four?" Will asks. Tobias shakes his head. "But you always get all the girls!" he complains. Tobias shrugs. My turn. "Never have I ever kissed a Dauntless leader." Zeke, Marlene, and Uriah take a shot. "Dare?" I ask them. They nod. It's Tobias' Turn. "Never have I ever kissed someone else than Tris that wasn't a family member." Everyone except Tobias takes a shot. "Aww that's so sweet!" I say to him, smiling. He looks at me and gives me a small kiss. Shauna's turn. "never have I ever shit in the middle of the pit." She says, looking at Uriah. She must have known that he did, because he takes a shot. Everybody laughs. Zeke's turn. "Never have I ever…" and I doze off. I guess I'm still tired of the party. I still count how many shots Tobias takes. When he is taking his sixth I smack the cup out of his hand. "Hey, I thought you were sleeping!" he says, surprised. "I thought you were only gonna take five shots!" I reply. He tries to make a cheap excuse, but I cut him off with a kiss. "I guess we will be going then." He says. I stand up and pull Tobias with me to the door. He waves at everyone and Lynn is the only one who waves back. I guess the rest is too drunk. Once we close the door he picks me up and brings me to our room. He lays me on the bed and as soon as he covers me up with sheets I fall asleep. Please review!

**Sorry for the short chapter! I didn't have any ideas so I just made I a short one. I think I will make the next chapter 9 months later, because I don't really know what to write. If you have any ideas review and if they are before the new initiate group I will make a flashback ;) If you read this completely review the words 'I knocked peter with my truck into a squirrel and the squirrel beat the shit out of him' ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE AWESOME SHIT OUT OF DIVERGENT!**

**As I said in the last chapter I decided to skip a few months because I literally had NO ideas whatsoever. Things that have changed; Will and Christina are living together, and two somethings that nobody knows of as of right now, one of which you will shortly find out about.**

Chapter 9

Tris' PoV

Nine months later

I wake up from my alarm clock. I stand up and take a quick shower. A quick shower of 25 minutes. I put my lingerie on that Christina bought for me long ago and realize that I haven't put clothes in the bathroom to put on. I walk outside of the bathroom to be greeted by nobody else than my own Tobias. I walk towards him and see him staring at me. "enjoying the view?" I ask, starting to blush. He nods. I walk towards the bedroom and I slip into a black V-neck showing off my bird tattoo, A pair of tight leather pants and black suede shoes. I walk back outside and give Tobias a kiss on the lips. ""We need to go, or we'll be late." I warn him. He nods again, probably still thinking about me in lingerie. I smile and we walk outside.

As he locks the door we hear a scream. We quickly hurry to the pit and see a body lying in the chasm. He or she must've jumped down. I also see a couple of dauntless trying to pull the body up. As they pull him up, I see his face.

It's Peter. **(A/N yes this is one of the two things :D)**

I grin evilly. Tobias must have seen it too, because when I look at him, he also has a grin on his face. "Well, I guess we won't have trouble with him anymore, right?" I ask him, totally not sad that he died. "No, not at all." He says, smiling. I already feels like the best day of my life. I walk up to Tori's tattoo parlour and say goodbye to Tobias. I walk inside. "Hello Tori!" I say, happily. Maybe just a bit too happy. "Hello Tris. Why are you so happy?" "Peter jumped into the chasm." "That's…" she stops to think of the right words. "Great for most people, and sad for the few that liked him!" "I saw a girl crying next to his body. I think she was his girlfriend." I can't understand that peter had a girlfriend.

I sit at my usual station and start to draw. I have been drawing since I started to work here. I don't really have anything else to do while I wait. Everyone says that my drawings are super good, but I don't really see what's so good in them. They just look like drawings to me. I decide to ask Tori. "Tori?" I ask. "Everyone always says my drawings are extremely good. What is so good in them?" "Well, that's a very good question. Your drawings always remind people of the places you drew. And if they have never been there, they seem so realistic that everyone feels like they actually have been there." I raise my eyebrows. "I thought they were just drawings. I never thought they were anything above average. I guess they are." She nods. Just then someone walks in. I continue to draw as Tori has a conversation with the customer. "Hey, Tris!" Tori says. I look up. "Can you help this customer?" I look at the customer and see Will. "Will! Do you want a tattoo?" "yes, I do. But it is quite specific and I don't know how to explain it." A custom tattoo. I like it. "well, sketch it." I say, giving him my notebook and pencil. He draws something and when I look at it I see what he means. "It's the place where you first kissed Chris!" I say. I remember Christina telling me about this place, and the moment. He nods. "Jup. Christina told you, didn't she?" "Of course! We're talking about Christina here!" I say, smiling. I improve the sketch and ask where he wants it. "I was thinking on my back." I nod, he lays down and I start to draw. When I'm done, he stands up, pays Tori and walks out. "Was that one of your friends?" Tori asks. I nod. "We went through initiation together."

This is basically how the entire day goes by. I draw, chat with Tori, a new Customer walks in, I do a tattoo, the customer walks out, and I begin drawing again.

After a couple of hours Max walks in. "Hello Tris." He says while looking at me. he looks at Tori and greets her as well. He immediately comes over to me. "Tris, I have news. Important news." I look up to him, with one eyebrow raised. How can a Dauntless leader have important news for a tattoo artist? Not even for her boss? "We found out that Eric threw Peter in the chasm, with the help of another leader, named Heimlich." Sounds like an Erudite name. "we immediately executed them." I raise my other eyebrow. I didn't know killing someone was punished by death. "What does that have to do with me?" I ask him. "Well, we immediately went to Four for replacement, as we wanted him a couple of years ago, but he refused back then. He said he will only become a leader if you become one as well. So I went over here to ask you." I hang my mouth open. A simple tattoo artist is asked to become a leader. That has never happened before. Tori brings me back to earth. "Close your mouth. You don't want to catch flies now, do you?" she jokes. I close my mouth and smile. "Of course!" I answer. "Good. We will have a meeting tomorrow at 1 o'clock." And with that he walks out.

**A/N A longer chapter than normal, just for fun's sake!**

**That Leadership-promotion wasn't the second thing that happened by the way. That still has to be told. Anyways REVIEW! I NEED IDEAS! (not like I'm running out now that I skipped 9 months, but any ideas are still very welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer; I think you know…**

Chapter 10

Shine's PoV

I am walking to our living room. Our simple living room in our simple concrete block Abnegational house down the simple concrete stairs holding the simple concrete railing. It's my birthday today. I know because Mom told me. She remembered it from sixteen years ago. I'm going to turn sixteen. In three months I will get to choose for a new life. And I already know what I'm not going to pick. The simple Abnegation. I hate it here. I want to be pretty. I want to look different. I want to stand out.

I walk down the stairs and I'm greeted by my mother. She kisses me on my forehead. "Happy sixteenth birthday!" she says. I smile at her. "What do you want for breakfast?" Every year, on my birthday, my mother makes something special for breakfast. She knows it's against the rules of abnegation. But she wants to do something special for me. I see a tear rolling down her eye. Today, eight years ago, Dad left us. My mother didn't find new love, because she didn't want to. My father now lives down the street, with another woman. They married one month after dad left us.

I sit at our simple round table on a simple chair in front of a simple plate. Everything is simple. All is grey, or white. I'm still in my simple grey pyjamas and mom already put her simple grey clothes on.

***flashback from three years ago***

_I walk down the stairs to eat breakfast. My mother puts the bread and butter on the table with water. Yesterday night I made my decision. I am going to choose Dauntless in the ceremony. I don't want to be so simple anymore. _

_I sit next to my mother. She already sat down, waiting for me to come down. As soon as I sit, she gives me a kiss on my forehead. "Good morning honey." She says. I smile. "Good morning mom." I say._

_I start to feel guilty already. Even though it's still three years from now. "Mom?" I say. Even though I'm not supposed to talk during Breakfast, lunch, or dinner. My mother said a month after my dad left I could always talk while eating, otherwise it's so boring. _

_I continue. "I've decided what I want to choose when I'm sixteen." I say. She looks up to me. "What is it, then?" she asks. Not from curiosity, but politeness. I hesitate telling her. "You know I will always love you." She says. Then I decide to tell her. "I am not going to choose Abnegation. I am going to choose Dauntless." "I figured." I look confused. She figured? How did she know?_

"_I've known you for longer, Shine. Ever since you were little, you were always a little bit selfish. I knew you tried to hide it, and I was the only one to notice it." She continues. "You always were doing crazy stuff. Dauntless stuff. When you were six, you showed me you could hang from the guardrail of the stairs. You almost fell." She giggles. "Anyways, I will always love you." She says, before kissing my forehead again. "But mom, won't you be lonely?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "I have been lonely for 10 years before your father came along. And maybe I will find a new husband." She says._

***flashback over***

I remember I forgot to tell what I wanted for breakfast, but he already made the choice. Eggs and bacon. My favourite. "I wish we could eat this every day." I tell mom. She nods.

"Me too, honey. Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

**DISSSSSSCLAAAIIIMMMEEERRRRRR; -_-**

Chapter 11

Christina's PoV

One week before the new initiates arrive (two months after the last two chapters)

I am going over to Tris and Four's place, together with Uriah. We are going to discuss how we are going to train the initiates. What event on what day. We have about a month. We will split all the sixteen-year-olds into four groups. Two from transfers, and two from Dauntless-borns since we have Extremely much sixteen-year-olds choosing, about forty will probably choose Dauntless. We already have 23 Dauntless-borns choosing.

I reach their door and knock. Four opens up. "Hey, come in!" he says. I walk inside and plop on the couch. Uri sits on the ground, and Tris and Four in the loveseat. We begin to discuss.

"I already gave this a lot of thought, and I came up with a plan." I say. "for the first stage, we will do one day of shooting, then one day of scoring, one day of knife throwing, one day of scoring, then one day of fighting, and then every other day we will do fights, with the days in between rest. Everyone okay with that?" I ask. They all look at me like I explained quantum physics. Eventually they all nod. "Then for the second stage," I continue, "we will do all the dauntless-born the first day, and all the transfers the second. Then we give them a day rest." They all nod again. "And then for the third stage, we will do two initiates before lunch, and then four initiates after. We then repeat this process until we have done everyone. Once again, everyone okay with that?" I ask again. They all nod again. "I would also give a day rest between each stage so they can mentally prepare themselves." Four adds. I nod. "good idea." I say. "I guess we're already done." Uriah says. I shrug. "I guess so." Then the door suddenly flies open. I see Four grab his gun, before I look at the door. "Tobias!" the man yells.

"You're coming with me. Now."

Tobias' PoV

I grab my gun and look at the door. Marcus. I suddenly become very angry. Tris tries to shush me, but I am too mad. "Tobias!" I hear him yell. "You are coming with me. Now." He says. "No. I have a gun, and I'm not afraid to use it. get out of my apartment, and no one will get hurt." He slowly walks towards me. I can see Zeke coming through the door behind Marcus.

Zeke's PoV

I walk through the door and see a man walking towards Four, and Four is holding a gun pointed towards the man. I analyse the situation (it didn't take too long) and sneak up behind the man. I tackle him and he screams, surprised. I hit his nose and his temple. He is knocked out. I turn to Four. "Who. The fuck. Was that. Four." All he does is stare at the unconscious body.

**THANK GOD FOR UNDO! Otherwise I would have taken sooooo much longer on this, typing this all again (I accidentally replaced it all with 'a' trying to see how much words it was). Anyway REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

Chapter 12

Tobias' PoV

"Sssssooooo…" Christina begins. "I think you have a little something to explain, Herr Four."

"Do you want me to explain?" Tris whispers in my ear. I nod as I walk of the bedroom to think.

Seeing Marcus brings back a lot of memories, tears, and above all, hate for what he has done to me.

**(A/N I removed this part because I read the Rules & Guildlines section closer and figured that this wasn't allowed)**

Tris' PoV

"Why is he walking away? We asked something!" Uriah asks.

"He wants me to explain." I say.

"do you know?"

"I'm his girlfriend. Of course I know!"

"Okay, cough it up!" Zeke says.

"Four's real name is Tobias Eaton. Son of Marcus Eaton." They all look at me weird. And they keep looking at me weird until I finish the story.

"Do you mean THE Marcus Eaton? The most influential stiff?" Uriah asks. I nod, and continue my story. "Anyways, as I was saying, he is the son of Marcus. And that hunk of flesh on the ground over there is Marcus. Tobias' mother left him and Tobias – Four – alone and died. His mother left because Marcus was beating them up with a belt. Tobias still has scars on his back, but they are covered up by tattoos. This beating continued until he was sixteen and could move out. Then he went over here. That was two years ago. This year he thought about leaving and becoming factionless because of Eric and what Dauntless has become – first people the faction were trained to be brave – but now the only required skill is fighting (hand to hand combat, knife throwing, and shooting)." They are all staring at me with open mouths. "Why did he stay then?" Christina asks. "Me." I say, starting to blush. "He decided that he wanted to train a last batch initiates before he left, but then he fell in love with me and stayed." They all don't know what to say. "I need to ask something to Tobias." I say, before walking to the bedroom.

"Tobias?" I ask. He looks up, his eyes red from the tears. "What?" he asks. "Can I tell them about your fear about Marcus?" I ask. He nods. I give him a quick kiss, smile and walk back to the group.

"Also, one of his fears _is _Marcus." Their faces are priceless. "And he just lets you tell us that?" Uriah asks. I nod. "Think of all this time we spent trying to get it out of him in games of Candor or Dauntless… And now he just tells us!" I smile. Christina asks; "Can I tell Will?" I nod. "And Lynn and Marlene?" I nod again. "And Shauna?" I nod once more. "Speaking about Shauna…" Zeke starts. "That's why I came over here. She is kind of… pregnant." We all look at Zeke.

**(A/N Yup, this is the second thing that has changed!) **

"Congratulations!" We all yell at the same time. Zeke smiles. "Tris, can you get Fo-Tobias? Then we can take Marcus to the infirmary." "Sure, but he will probably (definitely) want that you will keep calling him Four in public." They all nod and I stand up to get Tobias.

I knock on the bedroom door. I open it and see that Tobias already doesn't have the red eyes he had ten minutes ago. "Hey. Zeke asked if you could help him take Marcus to the infirmary." I say while rubbing his knee a little bit. He looks at me and I look at him. He pulls me a little bit closer and gives me a kiss. The kiss tends to deepen, but before it does, I pull back and stand up. "we will finish this after you brought Marcus to the infirmary and have taken a shower." He makes a sad-baby face, and when he sees that I'm not coming back for another kiss he sighs, but stands up and walks away with Marcus and Zeke.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dizzzzzzzclaimeur; ** ** (very detailed bored face)**

Chapter 13 (! Already!)

Blue's PoV

Three days before the new initiates arrive.

"HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY!" I make a little jump. I see all of my friends and my family jumping out of different parts of the room. "Thanks, guys!" I say. "Look, we got you this present!" Cara gives me a box wrapped in blue foil. I open it. "Thanks, guys! I needed another 100 terabyte hard disk!" I smile at all of them.

**(A/N If you hadn't noticed by now, Blue's an erudite.) **

Cara gives me a kiss on my cheek. "And that's from me." she says smiling. "The hard disk is more useful, but yours is the best." I answer smiling. God I love her. But the problem is that I want to transfer to Dauntless. I feel tears form in my eyes, but quickly blink them away before anyone notices. But Cara knows me too well. She immediately sees and pulls me to my bedroom. "Don't worry, we won't make out or anything! Just talk." she says to everyone that is looking where she is taking me.

Once we enter my bedroom she closes the door. "What's up." She asks. "Nothing!" I say. "No, I saw tears forming in your eyes. What's wrong? You can trust me with it. I'm your girlfriend." I smile at her. "Well, that's the problem." I say to her. She frowns. "Did you cheat on me?" she says while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "No! Of course not!" She relaxes. "What is it then?" "I am going to transfer to Dauntless." I say. She takes my hands in hers. "Wow. Didn't see that coming." She says. I feel the tears coming back. "It's okay. Let them flow." She says, her voice breaking. We hug and both cry a little. "Let's make these last 2 months the best we can." She says. I nod. "How?" "Let's live together." "But that makes me want to stay even more!" "Then stay!" "No! I can't!" "Why not?" "I'm dumb! If I'll stay I won't make the IQ-Test! Is there anything that makes it possible so you can move to another faction?" Cara seems to think for a little while. "My brother is Dauntless too. He is very good friends with two of the leaders of Dauntless, and they both have parents working in the government. I can phone him. Maybe we can set something up." I smile. "That would be awesome." "Don't get your hopes up too high, it's just an idea. It only has about 10% chance of working. Depends on how well they can persuade their parents." I smile again. I lean in to kiss her but before we can deepen the kiss she pulls back. "Remember what we told your parents!" she warns. I sigh. We walk back outside, hand in hand. "Let the party begin!" Jordan shouts. Cara and I look at each other, smile, and enter the party.

**By the way, Cara is indeed the Cara that is Will's sister. if you hadn't figured that by now, you definitely won't fit in with the Erudites.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer; *Pfffffffrrrrttt***

Chapter 14

Will's PoV

Three days before the new initiates arrive.

*Prrrrrrrrrr*

*Prrrrrrrrrr*

*Prrrrrrrrrr*

*Prrrrrr-*

"Talkin' to Will."

"It's Cara. Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Well, you see, me and Blue have been together for a couple of months and-"

"Who is Blue?"

"My boyfriend. Anyway, the point is, he isn't smart enough to be Erudite, and me and him are madly in love with each other. I wanted to ask you, is there any way at all that you can discuss with Tris and Four and they with their parents that I can move in with him if he passes initiation? Meaning that I still am an Erudite but I live with him?"

"_their_ parents?" I ask, confused.

"Yes. Tris's and Marcus Eaton."

"So you're saying that Four is Marcus' son…"

"Yes! They have the same eyes!"

I take a moment to realize that Four is the son of Marcus. I sigh. "Okay. I will try, and I'm sure Tris and Four will as well. I don't know about their parents though. But only because I still owe you one."

"Okay, Thanks! Bye!"

"Bye."

Oh god. How am I going to tell Tris and Four this?

I get a text from Christina. "Hey, come over to Tris' place. Big news."

"K 2 mins." I text back.

"K love u"

"love u 2"

I close my phone and walk towards Tris and Four's place.

Once I get there I open the door and walk in. "Hello!" I say.

"Hi! Four Is Marcus' son!" Christina immediately begins.

"I know." I say. They all look at me like I just fell of the Hancock building and survived without a scratch. "Cara figured it out. They both have the same eyes, according to her."

"Anyways, Tris, and Tobias, I need to ask you something. In private." I say 'in private' looking at Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, and Christina. **(A/N Marlene joined in when she read Christina's message)**

"Come." Tris says, walking to the bedroom.

Once inside I explain the situation with Cara and Blue to them.

"I will talk to my parents, and make them talk to Marcus." Tris says.

"Why can't Tobias talk to Marcus?" I ask them. They look to each other and back to me.

"Long story." They explain it to me and I begin to understand.

"So you will try?" I ask. They nod. "It mostly depends on what Marcus thinks of the plan." Tris says. I nod and walk out of the room.

"That took long!" Christina says. "Complicated matter. I will explain when we get home." I answer. I can see everyone looking at me expecting me to explain. "Basically one of the new initiates this year is my sister's boyfriend and they are living together **(A/N he THINKS that they already live together. But they don't. Not a mistake) **and the boyfriend is coming over here so I had to ask Tris and Tobias to talk to their parents and see if they can set something up." "And why are you doing this for her?" Lynn asks. "Because I still owe her and she's my sister." I reply.


	15. Chapter 15

**Me no own Divergent!**

Chapter 15

Shine's PoV

Choosing-simulator day

I am standing in front of the room. The room where someone will take my test. I open the door, and I'm greeted by a Dauntless woman. "Hello, I'm Tori. Take a seat." I sit down in the chair in the room. Everywhere around me are mirrors. "I have two electrodes that I will put on your head, so I can watch the simulation with you." I nod and she puts them on. Next she grabs a small black suitcase. She opens it and pulls out some sort of serum and a large injector. She holds my head to the side and says "This will only sting a little." I hold my hair out of the way and she injects the serum. After a couple of seconds everything starts to go black. When everything goes back to normal, I am in a room similar to where I just was, but now there is a table with two baskets. In one Is a knife, and in one is a hunk of cheese. I hear a voice. "Choose a basket." Tori's voice. "What for?" I ask. "Just choose." "Why?!" "Choose!" "Then I won't choose." I hear Tori sigh. I hear a growl. When I turn around I see a large German shepherd, growling at me. I turn back around and want to grab the cheese, but the baskets are gone. I turn back and think. _"Think, Shine, think. What did the biology book say about wolves?" _I remember that if you lie down on the floor, the wolf won't attack you. Let's hope it works the same with dogs. I kneel and bow down, with my head touching the floor, and my hands over top of my head. The growling stops and I feel a tongue licking my face. When I look up I see that the dog wants to play. I smile and start to pet him. Suddenly I see someone behind the dog. "Hello doggie!" she says, running towards the dog. "No, Stop!" I yell at her, but she doesn't listen. As I see the dog running towards her growling I stand in front of it, between the girl and the dog. Right as the dog wants to attack me, the simulation stops, and a new one opens. I am standing in a bus. A Candor man is sitting next to where I'm standing. He is holding a newspaper with on the front a photo of a man I vaguely remember. Above it says "murderer caught." The man looks at me. "Do you know this man?" he asks me. I shake my head. "Are you sure?" I nod. "I'm sure." Then the simulation stops and I return back to the room. "Amazing." Tori says. "Truly amazing." "What?" I ask her. "Well, it's a long story. Basically this is really rare and I had one last year as well." "What is really rare? And what is my recommendation?" "Your recommendation is Dauntless. And Abnegation. And Erudite." I shrug. "What's so weird about that?" "well, it is really rare that you have two recommendations at once." She stops for a second. "And it is even more rare that you have three. As far as I know, that has only happened twice, including you. The last one being last year. We have a name for people that have more than one recommendation. It is called Divergent. It is really dangerous to be one. I will manually put in Abnegation, but it is very very important to not tell anyone about this. Not even your parents." "But what's so dangerous about it?" I ask. "That is something I cannot answer right now. Goodbye." She pushes me outside and shuts the door in my face. When I walk out everyone is long gone. I guess I took longer than everyone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer; ...**

**I also just realized that it was Candor and not Condor…**

Chapter 16

James' PoV

Choosing day

Mom is always telling me that I know what to pick. I almost beginning to think she is trying to manipulate me convincing me to stay in Candor. But I won't. And she doesn't know that. She will find out in a couple of hours. Whatever. She will still have dad and Rachel. But what if Rachel goes away too? I know she won't. She is way too honest. I lie from time to time. So I know I won't pick Candor. It would be terrible if she would follow me into Dauntless.

I exit the shower and put my clothes on. I'm not worried at all. I already know what I'm going to pick. So no need to worry. I walk downstairs to the kitchen. My dad is already cooking. We are eating a very special meal today. Turkey. Apparently today is the day the people that locked us up in the city had a party called 'Thanksgiving'. Stupid. Who likes parties. Nobody does.

"Hello, James!" Rachel happily shouts. "Hello!" She always makes me happy. I don't know why. Maybe it's just her aura. "Do you know what you're going to pick?" she asks me. "Yes, I do. And you won't get to hear it until the ceremony." "aaaaahhhh pleeeaaaassseee?" she asks me, with a sad face. I shake my head. She sighs. "Do you want to know what I'm going to pick?" I shrug. I know you're not supposed to know, but she's my sister. "I'll give you a hint; It's not Candor!" she whispers in my ear. I cannot believe it. the most honest person in the world isn't going to stay in the most honest faction. Should I change my choice then? After thinking a while about it, I realize why you need to keep your choice a secret. Because then other people might get themselves influenced. So I decide to stick with Dauntless. I have always loved watching the Dauntless jump off the trains near school. There was always another girl watching. I never asked her name though. She was a year older, because this year she wasn't there. Or she died. Probably not. I give her a hint back. "And I, am not going to choose Abnegation or Candor." I whisper back. "But don't pick Candor because I said that. The reason why you don't tell each other is so that you can't influence each other's choices." She nods. I'm glad she understands.

**A couple of hours later**

Me and Rachel are sitting next to mom and dad. As the names go by, I start to wonder what Rachel chose. Let's hope not Dauntless. I hear my name. I step forward and some Amity guy gives me the knife. I make a cut in my hand and hold it over the hot coals. I feel a drop of blood slowly forming. I hear a hiss. My blood is now on the coals. I am now officially a Dauntless initiate. I look back to mom and dad. They both look pissed off. I smile and sit next to the other new Dauntless initiates. Rachel has already stepped forward. She makes a cut in her hand and holds it over a bowl. I can't see what's in it, until I hear a hiss. Rachel has also chosen Dauntless. I look at my mom and dad's faces. I have never seen anyone so pissed off. I turn to another new initiate. He is wearing blue clothes. An Erudite. I decide to introduce myself. "Hi, I'm James." He looks at me and shakes my hand. "Blue." He answers. Rachel decides to sit next to me. "Hi James! I guess we will be together!" I smile at her. "Rachel, this is Blue. Blue, Rachel." They shake hands, and stare at each other. A little bit longer than what is appropriate in public. "Ahem." I say, and they return back to earth. Just then I see all initiates getting up. I stand up with them and we walk towards the stairs. PLEASE REVIEW I WROTE FOR 8 AND A HALF HOURS TODAY!

**Do you see how everything is slowly coming together? The characters that first never had anything to do with each other slowly getting connections? I'm lovin' it! (No not the McDonalds slogan…)**

**Also, I literally have worked the entire day to produce a grand total of 7.305 words, 11 chapters and now my hands are tired so I will quit. I started at 11 A.M. and stopped writing 7.30 P.M. yep. 8.30 hours of writing. One brake to go to the toilet. So PLEASE FUCKING REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Discoclaimer; Nope.**

**Also, It is amazing that within 9 hours I got 11 follows, 8 favourites, and 3 reviews! Thanks guys!**

**Someone pointed out that I didn't do much FourTrisAdventures lately, and indeed, I completely forgot. More on the way though ;)**

Chapter 17

Shine's PoV

We are walking down the stairs. Well, more like stomping. Everyone is yelling and I wonder if all the Dauntless are always like this. I decide to greet an Amity girl while walking down the stairs.

"Hello! I'm Shine!" I yell at her, trying to have a conversation while everyone is yelling. She looks at me and smiles. "I'm Yasmin. Nice to meet you!" she yells back. "Do you know where we are going?" I ask her. "As a matter of fact, I do! I always watch the Dauntless after the ceremony. I always have to come with my parents." "Well, so where are we going?" I ask again. "To the trains!" I'm confused. There isn't a train stop here. She must've seen the confused look on my face, because she adds; "We'll have to jump on!" Oh no. I've never been a good runner. Or jumper.

When we're outside we walk over to the train tracks, and see a light moving in the distance. The train. I see everyone starts running, so I run with them. Once the train is next to me, I grab the handle and try to pull myself in. while I'm hanging outside, I feel hands grabbing hold of my waist, and pulling me in. When I look to see who it is, I see Yasmin. "Thanks!" I tell her. We sit against a wall.

"Do you know what's next?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "Only the dauntless know what's next."

After a couple of minutes we see everyone standing up, and jumping out of the train, onto a building. We're seven stories above the ground. This isn't good. I look at Yasmin. "Jump together?" I ask her. She nods. "One, Two, Three!" I yell and we jump out at the last second. We roll a little bit further and stand up. We see all of the initiates, and one of the members. "Who's that?" I whisper to Yasmin. "One of the leaders of Dauntless. Max I think was his name." we listen to him talk. "Down there is a pit. Who volunteers to jump first?" He asks us. Is he kidding? This can't be true. We're seven stories up from the ground! And now he expects us to jump down?

Yasmin's PoV

"Down there is a pit. Who volunteers to jump first?" I'm not astonished. It's Dauntless. Nobody steps forward. "I'll go." I say. Everyone looks at me. "Alright. Stand on the edge." "Don't think. Just jump." I whisper so only I can hear it. I walk up to the edge, stand it and jump. I fall. But it feels like I'm flying. For a couple of seconds I feel like I'm in heaven. This feels awesome! And then I hit the ground. It's a net. There's a net at the bottom. I laugh a little bit. "AWESOME!" I shout. Then I see an arm coming out of the darkness. The arm helps me out of the net. And that arm belongs to a body. And my god, that body is hot. I look closer to his arms and see muscles. Muscles everywhere. Then I look at his head. He has a perfect nose, perfect mouth, perfect face composition, and perfect dark eyes. I spot a snake tattoo behind his ear, curling around his earlobe. "Hello, Welcome to the dauntless compound!" the man says. "What is your name?" "Yasmin." The man yells; "First jumper; Yasmin!" And I hear people shouting. The man walks me to a designated spot. When my eyes get accustomed to the darkness, I see a load of people surrounding the net I just fell in. They must be the ones that shouted.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer; I'm not VR. I do not own Divergent. However, I do own a water bottle that is filled with peanuts and Nutella. **

Chapter 18

Tris' PoV

Tobias is opening the apartment door. He can't get it open. I gaze into his deep blue eyes. It's late, but we're both not tired at all. He finally gets the door open and looks at me. I immediately lean in and kiss. The kiss starts to become more passionate, and he puts his hands on my thighs. I hold my hands around his neck. We almost fall inside and he kicks the door shut with his foot. He sets me down for one second. "Tobiasss! Where are you going?" he locks the door in all possible ways. "Making sure no-one comes in and ruins our fun." He says. I smile and walk over to him. As soon as he is done and turns around I kiss him again. We kiss and kiss and kiss. Eventually we make it to the bedroom and I pull his shirt off. Every time I look at his chest I ceases to amaze me. "Enjoying the view?" Tobias asks. I nod and kiss him again. After a while he pulls my shirt off. I start unbuckling the belt on his pants. "Tris. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks me. "I want to become six before the initiates arrive." I answer, but all I think is more. I want more. He smiles. We lie down on the bed and I finally remove his belt, and throw it on the floor. He stands up to pull his pants off, and in that short time I unbutton mine as well. He pulls them off. We start kissing again. More. I need more. I unclip my bra and throw it on the ground. He is staring at my breasts. "Enjoying the view?" I ask him. He nods and attacks my breasts like a pack of wild dogs. I moan. First he starts massaging them and after a while he starts licking them. He licks every part of one breast except the nipple before he moves over to the next. When he is done with that one in the same way as the first he starts doing the first one again in the same way. "Tobiasss!" I say while moaning and move his mouth towards my one nipple. He smiles before he starts licking it. I moan again. More. I want more. Even though I'm scared, I want more. I sit upright and Tobias lies down. I remove his boxers. His Bratwurst **(A/N yes that is official English) **is already straight. I hold my hand around it. "Show me how." I say. He moves his hand in a pumping motion. I recreate the effect and he moans. I smile. I guess I'm doing it right. After a couple of pumping motions I decide to put my mouth around his length. He moans even harder. I'm getting good at this. I mimic the pumping motion with my head. After a couple of seconds he puts his hand behind my head. I smirk. After a while I feel something coming out of it. Christina told me about this. She said it is best to swallow. So I do. It tastes awful. He sits back upright and removes my panties. He puts one finger in my downstairs and starts to move it in and out. I moan. After a while he puts in his other finger as well and starts to lick my clit. I moan even louder. After a minute all of my muscles start contracting. I feel something coming out from between my legs. Tobias smiles and we start to kiss again. Eventually we fall asleep.

**The next morning**

Someone is pulling the blankets away. I pull them back up without looking. The person pulls them back down. "Five more minutes!" I say to them. "But you only have half an hour left." It's Tobias. Of course. "Half an hour until what?" I ask him. "Initiates!" he says. I abruptly pull myself upright. "Half an hour? I still need to shower!" I tell him. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I say while walking into the bathroom. I want to start to undress myself, and realize I'm already naked. I suddenly remember last night's events. I quickly turn on the shower and finish in ten minutes. I realize I didn't grab any clothes so I walk out naked. As I walk to the bedroom Tobias looks at me. I start to blush and quickly grab clothes. I put them on and walk towards the net, followed by Tobias. Christina and Uriah are already there. "Hi guys!" I yell. They look at us and wave. "Hello Tris and Tobias! Or should I say instructor Four and Seven?" she smiles. "No, instructor four and six!" She gasps, and then squeals. "Tell me all about it!" She demands. "Tonight. We need to hear the new initiates coming." I answer. She protests, but gives in. "Also, we decided to keep our relationship a secret, and let the initiates find out themselves." I add, and Uriah and Christina nod in agreement. shortly after we see Max on top of the building. The new initiates are going to jump soon. And indeed, after a couple of seconds, we see a blur of red and yellow.

Amity.

Uriah walks over to grab her out of the net. "What's your name?" he asks. "Yasmin." She says.

"First jumper; Yasmin!" Uriah calls out. Then we see a blur of grey.

Abnegation.

The third in fifteen years.

I walk over to the net to help her out. Then I see her face.

Oh. My. God. It's Shine.

Shine's PoV

Oh. My. God. It's Beatrice.

Once I get out of the net I hug her, and she hugs me back.

Everyone is looking at us, but we don't care. I feel a tear rolling down my cheek.

I shouldn't cry here. This is Dauntless.

I wipe the tear away as I look into her eyes. Yep. It's her.

"Welcome to Dauntless, Shine." She says to me.

I nod. "I missed you, Beat-"

"Six. Six is the name. and I missed you too." She smiles.

"I assume you want to keep your name?" She asks me. I nod again.

"Second jumper, Shine!" she yells. She hugs me once more and I walk over to Yasmin.

"Do you know her?" She asks me. I nod.

"She was my best friend back in Abnegation. Then one day she left and I thought I would never see her again." Yasmin looks shocked.

"You are best friends with our trainer?" she asks me. "Was. I don't know if I still am now. I don't think so though." I answer. In the meantime everyone is down here.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! (Longest chapter so far by the way!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Divergent; I do not own Disclaimer.**

Chapter 19

Tobias' PoV

"Who was that?" I ask Tris.

"Shine. She was my best friend back in Abnegation. She was always extremely… Abnegational. So I knew for sure I would never see her again. And then she showed up here." She smiles. "You guys must've been really close, seeing your reaction." I say. She nods. "We were. We were like Candor to each other. No secrets whatsoever."

I look over to Shine and Yasmin. "I can see she already made new friends." I tell Tris pointing at them. She nods.

After about 7 jumpers someone in white comes down. Candor. Tris and I help him off the net. "I feel like I know you." Tris says. The jumper shrugs. "What's your name?" I ask him. "James." "9th Jumper; James!"

After everyone has jumped down we get a list of all the transfers, and Uriah and Christina get lists of the Dauntless-borns.

1st ; Yasmin, Female, Amity

2nd; Shine, Female, Abnegation

3rd; Lowell, Male, Erudite

4th; Pierce, Male, Erudite

5th; Virginia, Female, Candor

6th; Cinda, Female, Candor

7th; Rick, Male, Amity

8th; Blue, Male, Erudite

9th; James, Male, Candor

10th; Rachel, Female, Candor

11th; Christopher, Male, Erudite

Hm. 2 Amities, 4 Candorians, 4 Erudites, and one Abnegation. Interesting.

**(A/N what else do you call people from Candor and Amity? Happy people and Freakishly Honest people?)**

"Alright, everyone listen up!" I yell at them. They all quiet down instantly.

"I am Four. I will be your instructor the next couple of weeks, together with Six." Some Candor girl laughs. I believe she is called Virginia. "What, as in like the numbers?" she asks, smirking. Because there always is a cocky Candor in every fanfiction that asks that. Tris – No, instructor Six – steps up to the girl. "Indeed. Exactly like the numbers. Got a problem with that?" she asks. Even though Virginia is two feet taller, she immediately becomes pale. "No! of course not! Beautiful names! Really!" everyone else smiles. "Good." Six adds, before she comes walking back to me. "Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I am Four and this is Six. We will be your trainers the next couple of weeks, also, we both are Dauntless leaders." "Yeah, right." Someone says. Christopher. "Want us to demonstrate?" Six asks him. "If you want we can make you factionless right this second." He takes a step back and shakes his head. "Well, too bad. I wanted to try out what we can do with our power. I haven't even had the chance to make someone factionless in 3 months!" Six adds, smirking. I continue "We will have three stages. The first stage is fighting. At the end of the stage, we will make a scoreboard that includes the rankings of both you and the dauntless-borns. The lowest six will exit and become factionless." I hear a couple of gasps. "Then the next two phases are mental. At the end of the third phase only the top ten will become a member, and the rest becomes factionless." I hear a couple more gasps. "if you finish 8th 9th or 10th you will become fence guard, the most unwanted job in the whole city. The rest of you can have a normal life in the building, either working for the faction itself, or as a worker in shops." This time everyone is silent. "Let's go on a tour, shall we?" We walk towards the Pit. "This," I make a turn with my arms in the air, "Is the Pit. It is the centre of life for a Dauntless. All the stores are here, and the Pit branches off into halls that contain the apartments." Six points at the Chasm. "And that, is the Chasm." She says. "If you fall in, you die. It has happened before, both accidentally and purposefully, and it shall happen again." She adds. "Two of the initiates of my year died jumping into the Chasm. One of them still an initiate." She must be thinking of Al and Peter. We continue along. Our final destination is the sleeping dorms. "These are the sleeping dorms. You will all sleep together." I say. "We expect you to be at the training room at 8. Be late and be factionless." Six adds, and we walk out.

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Own; Not I Divergent Do Disclaimer.**

Chapter 20

Andrew Prior's PoV

I walk inside of the government building. It is time for another meeting with the other 49 Abnegation leaders. Today I will discuss the matter that is living in and marrying people of other factions. I walk up the stairs to the meeting room. This building doesn't have elevators, because only the Abnegation-leaders use it. Once I reach the top floor I walk into the meeting room. Harrison is already there. "Good morning Andrew." He says. "Good morning Harrison." I say. "What do you think about moving in with someone in another faction?" I ask him. "I think that it is allowed if you already were in love when you chose factions." I think about that for a while and then say "Good. I was asking because I wanted to bring the idea in that it is allowed and I wanted to know if I at least had someone backing me up." He nods. "I've got your back." I nod again and walk to my desk. It is one of the 50 in the round room. Whey all face towards the middle. I sit on my chair and wait for the rest of the leaders to come.

Once they are here, the meeting begins. "Today, we have come together because Andrew had an idea." Marcus says. "Go ahead, Andrew." He nods at me.

"Well, as we all now, today it isn't allowed to move into another faction while still be a part of your own faction. Well, I wanted to change that. I had the idea that if you were in love with each other before the choosing ceremony, you are allowed to move in, if you passed the initiation." One half of the chamber nods, and the other half shakes his head. As I am not allowed to vote, there never is a tie. "Everyone that is okay with this plan, raise your hand!" Marcus orders. I start to count hands. 1, 2, 3… …22, 23, 24, and 25. "Twenty-five hands are raised. The law is in effect!" Marcus declares. I smile. Beatrice shall be happy.

The meeting is called off and I grab my phone to call Beatrice. "Yes?" I hear her say. "Hello Beatrice? This is your father. I organized a meeting and there is a new law. If you are in love with each other before the choosing ceremony, after the initiate stage, you are allowed to move into the other faction and get married. If you break up, you immediately have to move back to your own faction, and have no chance to get back together." "Okay dad! Thanks! Bye!" "Goodbye honey."

Tris' PoV

I call up Cara to tell the news. "Yes, Cara here?" "Yes this is Tris." "O, hi." "My father just called." "What did he say?" "He told me that you can move in after initiation," "YES!" "But, but," "Ah. There's always a but." "If you break up" "which we never will" "you immediately have to move back into erudite and you have no chance of getting back together." "That's bullshit! What if we have a fight?" "You just don't break up, but hang out with Christina or us for a couple of days." She groans. "Alright, it's better than nothing. Can you contact Blue and tell him the news?" Blue? Initiate Blue? That's why he looked so sad. "I think it's better if you do it yourself." "Okay. Bye!" "Bye!"

Blue's PoV

My phone is ringing.

"Yes, this is blue?" "Hi, it's Cara!" "Hello!" "I have good news and bad news. Good news is, I can move in with you after initiation." YES! A lot of things are going through my mind right now. Happiness. Joy. Cara. More happiness. Jam. The first time I kissed with Cara during the lesson about the ancient country Belgium. More jam. More happiness. "And the bad news is that _if_ we ever break up – which I'm sure we won't – I immediately have to move back to erudite and we have no chance whatsoever of getting back together." She continues. "Well, we will never break up. Promise." "Okay! I love you!" "Love you too."

I smile. I shall be happy until the end of my days. That is, if I pass initiation. Which I will.


	21. Chapter 21

**D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R; No.**

Chapter 21

Tris' PoV

"It's almost 8. We're going to have no initiates left after today." I say smirking.

"Don't worry. They'll come. They still have five minutes." Tobias replies.

Just then Rachel and James walk in.

"Hello!" Rachel says. In the hour that I've seen her yesterday, she has always been smiling. Just like today. Always happy.

"Hello. Are you ready for knife throwing?" I ask her. She nods. "Yup!" "By the way, you and James look a lot alike. Are you family?" I ask. They nod. "She's my sister." James says. Ah. That's why.

After another minute or so Lowell, Pierce, and Christopher walk in. I can sense that they'll become the Peter, Molly, and Drew from this group. They are soon followed by everyone except Shine and Yasmin.

Ten seconds left. Still not here.

Five seconds.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One. I can see the doors opening.

Zero. They're inside. Phew.

They smile at me and Tobias. "We're here on time!" Shine happily says. I smile at them.

I walk to the initiates, and grab three knives off the table. "Today," I begin to back off towards the targets. "We will practice knife throwing." I say, grabbing all of the knives in one hand, turning around while throwing all the three knives at the same time with one hand in one swift motion. All hit bullseye. All of the initiates gasp. Except one. Lowell. "I can do that." He says. "O yeah? Show." I dare him. "Nah, I'm good." "No, you said you could do it. now do it." I watch him walk to the table and grab three knives. "let's see if you can hit the target first." Four interrupts. Lowell shrugs. He grabs all three knives in one hand and throws them. Two bounce off and hit the ground near different targets, and one sticks in the wood next to the target aimed at. All initiates laugh. "Tough luck. Try again tomorrow. Maybe one will actually stick to the target aimed at." I tease him. "Six, hand me those knives in and around the target." Four says. I do as he says and kick them to him. "You know what to do six." He adds. I take a second to think and then I remember training. I stand In front of the target, with no worries whatsoever. I actually should be worried, seeing as there is someone about to throw knives at me. But I'm not. He picks up the six knives and grabs five in one hand and one in his other. "Watch." He says. "first one. Four inches from the top of her head." He throws it, and it sticks above my head. All the initiates look shocked. "Next. Leg." He says, throwing it in between my legs. "Both sides of her neck." He says as he grabs two knives in his hand and throws them at the same time. They stick on both sides of my neck. Some initiates scream as he throws them. I don't even flinch. "Last one. Ear." He says. I know what he wants to do. He throws it and it nicks the top of my ear. Now he has one knife left. He turns around and throws it over his shoulder. It nicks my other ear just like the first one. I smile. I grab all knives and put them back on the table. I learn them how to stand while throwing a knife. Once I'm done nobody moves. "Well? What're you all looking at? Get moving!" I say, instructing them to begin. Four and I decide to sit in one corner. On a table, making sure we're at friendly distance from each other. Not boyfriend-girlfriend distance.

"I so want to kiss you right now." Tobias says. "I too want that. But we have to wait until they find out." I say pointing at the initiates. When it's time for lunch everyone except Rick and Virginia have hit the target. "Everyone who has hit the target at least once can go eat lunch." I finally say. Everyone except Rick and Virginia leave the room. I walk over to help Rick as Four walks over to help Virginia. When I walk over to Rick he is about to throw another knife, but his stance is completely wrong. I press one hand on his stomach and one on his back, just like Four did to me last year. "Breathe in, throw, breathe out." I instruct. After two tries he hits the target. He smiles and turns around. "Six?" he asks me. "Yes?" "How old are you?" he asks me. "I'm seventeen." I reply. "Would you, maybe, like to go on a date?" he asks me. At first I become angry, but then I remember that he doesn't know about me and Tobias yet. I smile. "No. I'm very sorry but I already have a boyfriend." He sighs and drops his shoulders. "But don't worry, there's plenty more fish in the sea." I say to him. "Well I must have terrible bait then." He says. "Why's that?" I ask him. "Every time I've liked somebody they reject me." "Don't worry. Keep trying. You'll find a fish that has a taste for terrible bait one day." I smile and walk over to Four. Rick walks away. I see Virginia has put her arms around Four's neck, obviously trying to get him to kiss her. "Oh no. I have a girlfriend." He says. "Don't worry. She doesn't have to know." She answers. "Yes she does." "And why's that?" "Because she works in the control room." I hear her groan. I smile. Good thinking, Four. "What's going on over here?" I ask them. Virginia looks at me like I interrupted her in a make-out session and walks away. I smile at Tobias. "Was she trying to seduce you?" he nods. "She's goddamn ugly as shit man." Zeke says, walking in to the training room. We both nod. "She even tried to seduce Tobias." "Even if I loved her I would've said no." Tobias says. Me and Zeke laugh. "Anyway, Zeke, what were you coming to do?" "I came to grab one of the cameras for repair." He says. That's why he had the ladder. He picks it up and walks away. "And now we finally have time for ourselves." I tell Tobias and we start to kiss. Light at first, but it quickly becomes more passionate.

Yasmin's PoV

"Whoops! I forgot my jacket in the training room!" I say to Shine. "I'll come with you to get it." she says. I nod. We walk back towards the training room.

Tris' PoV

We are soon having a full make-out session. Then we suddenly hear the doors opening. I look at the door and see Shine and Yasmin standing in the doorway. They both look shocked.

"We uh just came to uh get uh her jacket!" Shine says. I feel myself blushing. "Grab it. but don't tell the others about this." Tobias says. They nod and quickly walk out of the room.

**The End **

**(for today, that is.)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer; I LOVE PEANUT BUTTER!**

**I didn't get a chance to upload these yesterday, so today there are more! Yippee! **

Chapter 22

Shine's PoV

Wow.

Did not see that coming.

Beatrice and Four making out.

We walk back to the dining hall without saying anything to each other.

When we arrive we see Blue waving at us. We grab our food and walk over. "Hello ladies." James says. He is sitting with blue. Rachel is sitting next to Blue – a little bit closer than friendly. Blue doesn't seem to mind. "Hello." I say. I sit next to James and Yasmin next to me. Rachel doesn't say anything. She seems to be obsessed with Blue.

After a while Lowell and his companions walk over. Stupid guys. Where are Beatrice and Four, anyway? Don't they have to eat?

Lowell shoves in next to Yasmin and puts an arm around her. Bad move. In the short time that I've known Yasmin, I learned that she's very dangerous when she's pissed off. And this is something that makes girls pissed off. Ugly guys trying to seduce them by putting their arms around them. I see her becoming angry. "Lowell, please get your arm off my back." She says, already irritated. Lowell ignores her. This isn't going to end well for him. "Lowell remove your arm from my body!" she says, becoming angrier. Lowell still ignores her. She slaps Lowell in the face. He suddenly looks at her, but his arm remains on her shoulders. Yasmin stands up and slaps him again. "Honey, don't be so angry." He says. O-oh. Bad move. "Honey?! Honey?! Are you fucking kidding me Lowell?! You're disgusting! I'm not your so-called _honey_!" Beatrice and Four must've heard her screaming against him, because they're suddenly over here. "What is going on?" Four asks. Lowell immediately backs off. "Lowell over here is sexually intimidating me!" Yasmin answers, still screaming. The whole dining hall is looking at them. "Lowell, come with me please. We're going to have a little talk." Four says. "Yasmin, Six, follow me as well." Lowell and Yasmin walk over. "The rest of you, it's none of your business. Get back to eating." Beatrice adds. Everyone obeys and restart their conversations. Christopher and Pierce stand up, give us an angry look, and walk away. "Don't fuck with pissed off Yasmin." I warn James, Blue and Rachel. The guys both nod, and Rachel is still obsessed with Blue. She probably didn't even notice what happened between Yasmin and Lowell.

Yasmin's PoV **(creative swear words galore!)**

Butt-licking asscrack. How dares he. Trying to seduce me into being his girlfriend. If Six and Four didn't show up, I would've kicked his sorry ass and make him pay. We arrive at something that looks like an interrogation room. It has four seats and a desk. Six and Four sit on the far end of the desk, facing the door, and me and Lowell sit in the two seats closest to the door. I move my seat away from Lowell's, out of reach from his arms. I'm never getting near that fuckbucket ever again. "Now, explain what happened." Six asks us. "Well, I was eating my burger, and this scrotum-pan comes up to me and puts his jerk-off arm around me!" they both look astonished at my swear words. I've always been a good one with those. "And Lowell? What's your end of the story?" Six asks. "I just saw a beautiful girl and wanted her." Jesus ass-wiping Christ. Is he serious?! Does that rectal meat-thermometer really think that _THAT _is how you seduce women? "Well, let me give you a piece of advice, kid. That isn't the right way to get the ladies." Four says. I guess he should know with Six. By the way, why should he give this cock-fridge advice? "Now, what are we going to do about this?" Six asks. I shrug. "I wanted to beat his nipple-juicy ass, but I guess that isn't going to happen." I say. Again, they both look astonished at my swear word. I smile. "No. That isn't. Any more ideas?" Six asks. "I know something." Four says. "How long did Lowell have his arm around you after you asked the first time?" I shrug. "That Gaybob Queerpants? About two minutes, probably." I say. Again, they are astonished by my creativity. "alright, follow me." Four says. Everyone stands up and walks with him to the Pit. "Lowell, climb over the railing of that bridge." Four says. "What? Are you kidding me?" he protests. "Just do it." he climbs over. "Now, you are going to hang there – without feet – for two minutes. Then you need to say you're sorry for what you've done, and then you can climb back up." Lowell shrugs and does what he is asked. After two minutes Four says "And now say you're sorry." "What?!" "Just do it!" "No!" "Then fall and die, or become factionless!" "Alright! I'm sorry!" "I'm sorry what?" "I'm sorry Yasmin that I tried to seduce you into being my girlfriend!" "Alright. Climb back up." Six finally says, and he does. Four and Six walk away. I spit on the ground in front of his nose – he is too exhausted to stand up, that tit-sink – and I turn on my heels and walk away, after he shoots me a death glare. Motherfucking vaginal microwave.

**By the way, the power of creating new swear words lies in body part + kitchen item ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disvergent; I do not own Diclaimer.**

Chapter 23

Tris' PoV

I grab a muffin and some cake, and sit next to Tobias. Within 10 minutes we need to be in the training room with the initiates to resume the knife throwing.

We finish lunch and walk over to the training room. We set everything up and are soon joined by the initiates. As Lowell walks past Yasmin he shoots her a death glare. Yasmin mumbles something creative and Shine, Blue and James smile. They seem to have become good friends with each other. Rachel is always too obsessed with Blue to notice anything. I need to do something about that, or she's going to go away at the first stage.

"Everyone begin practicing again just like in before!" they all walk to their stations. Rachel keeps looking over to Blue. I walk over to her. "Rachel!" I call her. She doesn't look over. "Rachel! Hey!" she still doesn't notice me. I walk over to her and shake her shoulder. She suddenly jumps and looks over. "Oh- hi, Six!" "Look, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but Blue already has a girlfriend." "What?" "I know his girlfriend. She is one of my friends' sister." "Again, What?" "You always look at Blue. It is obvious that you like him very much. But he already has a girlfriend." "I don't like him more than friend-level." "Look, Rachel. My best friend is ex-Candor. She taught me how to detect if someone is lying or not. And you are. I know that you like him!" "Yeah, I kinda do." "But he is already taken. You can either be sad like a Candor or be brave like a Dauntless and get over it." I suddenly realize that I might sound very harsh. She gets some tears in her eyes, but blinks them away. Meanwhile James has seen his sister wasn't throwing knives anymore, so he decided to come check it out. "What's going on?" he asks. "I just told your sister that Blue already has a girlfriend." I answer. "Can you calm her a little bit? She seems upset." He nods and helps her. I walk further to Yasmin. "How am I doing? With my stance and everything I mean." She asks me. I observe for a minute. "Really good, actually! Keep it up!" I've decided that I like her and her friends. I know I'm not supposed to get attached to initiates but they are all so nice. Rachel lights up every dark moment, James and Blue are just plain nice, Yasmin is the one that makes everyone laugh, and Shine is my old best friend. I have also decided that I don't like Lowell and his friends, and Virginia. Lowell & co. for obvious reasons, and Virginia because she is always trying to seduce Four. The whore. Too bad she's quite good.

After a while James and Rachel are throwing knives again. James is also really good.

Eventually it's time for dinner. We grab our food and sit at our usual table with Christina, Uriah, and Zeke. Logically, Virginia comes up to us. "Can I come sit at your taaaaaableeeeee?" she asks to Tobias, heavily blinking her eyelashes. "No." I decide to answer the question for Tobias. "I wasn't asking you, woman." She sneers, and turns her attention back to Tobias. "What did you just say?" I snap. "I'm not talking to you, stupid woman!" she sneers again. I stand up and walk over to her. "You know I'm a leader, right? And that I can kick you out of Dauntless any minute?" Virginia shoots a death glare, but backs off. "I like being a leader." I say to everyone. They all laugh. A minute later Shine comes up to us. "Well, can I sit?" She asks. "Sure." She sits next to me, and Zeke, Christina, and Uriah look at me weird. "Care to explain?" Christina asks. "O yeah, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, this is Shine. She was my best friend back in Abnegation." "Hello!" Shine says, ever so happily. Everyone greets her and continue back eating. After a while Shine decides to ask something. "Be-Tris?" She asks me. "What made you decide to come over to Dauntless?" She asks. "I guess it was because I've always liked watching them jump off the trains at school." I answer. "One more question. But I need to ask this in private." She says. "That technically isn't possible, seeing as there are camera's everywhere, so we need to go to my apartment. Let's go. But follow me after a minute, otherwise the others might suspect something." She nods. "I will wait outside the door." I walk outside the dining hall and after a minute Shine follows. We walk to our room and we walk inside. "Why are there men's clothes in the bedroom?" She asks. I start to blush. "Well, me and Four kinda live together." She looks at me with big eyes. "You what?" She asks. I nod. "Yup. We have been together for almost a year now." I sit down on the loveseat and Shine on the couch so we look right at each other. "What did you want to ask me?" I ask. "What does it mean being a divergent?" I don't know what to say for a second. "That's a rather weird question. Why do you want to know?" "Well, I kind of am one."

**CLIFFHANGER! For Tris that is. We already knew.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I am getting tired of typing this disclaimer…**

Chapter 24

Tris' PoV

Oh god. Oh no. OH NO. "Who tested you?" "Tori did." I sigh. "Okay good. What I am going to tell you now shouldn't be told to anyone else. Swear that you will never tell anyone, even if they are torturing you." "I swear on my mother's life." I know she loves her mother very much, so I take it. "Divergents are being hunted down, because they cannot be controlled by serums. How many test results did you have?" "Three. Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite." "Okay, that's really good. Almost all people have one, others have two. We both have three. Having one means nothing special. Having two means that you instinctively act against serums. Having three means that you control it. You must learn to control the act against serums." She nods. "How do I learn this?" "We will train. Even though it is not allowed, I can set something up as leader. Every day, starting tomorrow, after training come to my apartment and knock on the door. First five times, then three times, then two." She nods. "What do I tell the other initiates when they start asking questions about where I'm going?" I need to think about that for a moment. "That you take a jog every night." "And what if they want to come with me?" Goddamn she's smart. "Then actually go and jog. If they want to come every night then tell me and we'll think of something else." She nods.

We walk back to dinner.

Shine's PoV

"I'll sit with Yasmin now, okay?" I say to Beatrice she nods. I walk over to Jasmin and James and sit in between them. "Where were you?" Yasmin asks me. "The toilet." "That took WAY longer than going to the toilet." She tells me. "I couldn't get the shit out of my bum." I simply answer. James and Yasmin look at me weird. "What? It's the truth!" "Well, we don't expect to hear that from an ex-stiff. And certainly not from a girl!" James replies. "How come you get to set with them and I don't?" Virginia barges into our conversation. "Because I actually was best friends with Six." "Yeah, for two seconds." "No, back in Abnegation. I was best friends with her." "Yeah, right." "Go ask her then and see for yourself." "I'll go and ask, because now I'm curious." James says. "I'm coming with you." Yasmin adds.

James' PoV

We walk over to the table Six and Four are on. The other trainers and another guy are there as well.

Yasmin´s PoV

Oh my god the hot trainer that helped me out of the net – Uriah I think he was called – is there as well.

James´ PoV

"Excuse me? Six and Four?" They look up. "Yes, James?" Six says. "Well, Virginia asked Shine why she could sit with you guys and she couldn't, and she answered that Six and her were best friends back in Abnegation. We wanted to know if that is true." "That is most certainly true." Six answers. "As a matter of fact, if she makes it through initiation, I'm sure we will become just as good friends again. Not best friends, but very good friends. I think that we – Me and you and Yasmin who is hiding behind you – can become good friends as well." I am astonished. "Oh. Wow. We didn't actually think that was true. Goodbye!" I walk back over to Shine, with Yasmin close behind.

Yasmin's PoV (at the same time)

He is sitting here. Right in front of me. He is so hot. The problem is, I'm not. I hide behind James a little, even though that isn't actually Dauntless. Eventually James starts to walk away, so I follow him, waving before we walk away.

We are back at our table.

"Oh. My. God. He is sooooooo hot!" I tell Shine. "Who? You know Four's taken, right?" she raises one eyebrow to me. "Yes, yes, of course, not him. The other dude in front of him. Uriah." She looks over and raises her other eyebrow. "I can ask Six if he's taken if you'd like that." That's not what I meant. No. No. No. No. "Yes! Could you do that for me?" Why am I so stupid. He will obviously reject me. I'm ugly and he's hot. He can get WAY better than me. "I will ask when I get the chance." Shine replies. "I always like helping people. That's probably my old Abnegation side." She adds, and smiles. "I wonder if my mother will come. Somehow I know she will. And yours?" She asks me. but I'm not really listening. I'm obsessed by the beauty that is Uriah. "Yas. Yasmin. Yasmin!" She is almost shouting at me. I turn towards her. "Are you even listening?" She asks. I look back at Uriah. She looks where I'm looking and sees him. She smiles. "That desperate?" She asks me, one eyebrow raised. I nod without noticing. She laughs.

James' PoV

"Anyways, Six told me that you indeed were her best friend." I tell Shine on the way to the dorms. She smiles. "And also that you, me, Yasmin, and her might become really good friends after initiation." She smiles even more. I love that smile. I like her actually. I like her. A lot. But I decide to wait to tell her that. Maybe she won't even make it past the first stage. Or I won't make it. But somewhere I know that we will both make it. I don't know about Rachel though. She isn't that strong. It would be awful to see her go. But Cinda is even weaker, so I know she won't be last.


	25. Chapter 25

**ME NO OWN DIVERGENT! WAAAAAGH!**

Chapter 25

Tris' PoV

It's scoring day. As of now it looks like Lowell will be first – Bummer – And Virginia will be last – Great!

Today everyone is here by 7:50. Good.

"Initiates!" Four yells. Everyone looks at him. "You have time to practice until lunch. After that we will take the scores." He tells them. "So, what're you waiting for? Get going!" I tell them. They all grab knives and start throwing. I walk over to help everyone. When I get to Rachel I see that there's a tear rolling down her cheek. I walk over to James and bring him to Rachel. "Rachel!" I call her. She looks over. "Why are you crying?" James whispers to her, making sure no-one notices but me and Rachel. "I suck at this! I suck at everything! I'll probably be last and get factionless!" she says. "Now now, don't be so sad. I'll help you." I say to her. James is hugging Rachel. I give her a lot of instructions and soon she manages to hit around the centre each time. She starts smiling again. And I walk away. "Hey, Six!" it's Virginia. "What?" "Why does she get so much help and I don't?" "Because she, unlike you, is a very kind person." She looks shocked. I smirk and walk away. She comes after me. Meanwhile, everyone is watching us. Before she can say anything, I stand still and raise my hand without looking at her, halting her from walking further, or speaking. "Everyone, go back to your throwing. You will need a lot of practice. Especially you, Virginia." I say as I turn around. She's right in my face, so no one starts throwing yet. Four is sitting in a dark corner, throwing a knife up, and let it make a flip, before he catches it. "Virginia, go back to your spot. You don't want me angry. The incident at lunch was me irritated. You don't want to meet me when I'm pissed."

Yasmin's PoV

I grin. Just like me.

Tris' PoV

Virginia isn't moving. "Aren't you going to go back to your spot?" I keep my calm. "Aren't you going to apologize?" She replies. By now, Four has topped flipping the knife and is watching us as well. "Why should I apologize? And what for, exactly?" I answer, still keeping my calm. I wonder how I do it. "You should apologize for that you made me look like a fool in front of almost the entire Dauntless faction!" I smile. "That was called for. I don't need to apologize for that." "Oh yes you do." "What are you going to do? Fight me? I've beaten Eric. Have a contest of knife throwing or shooting? I can do that blindfolded and still hit the bullseye. How are you going to make me?" "I'm going to steal your boyfriend." "Oh yes? Who exactly _is _my boyfriend, then?" "Four." Nobody buys it. except Shine and Yasmin, but they don't show it. good. "Do you have proof?" I say, still calm. "You stood up for him at lunch." "Yes, because friends never do that." "What will you do if I try to persuade him?" "Ab-so-lute-ly nothing." I reply, knowing that Four would reject anyway. "And what if I kiss him?" "Try it. Go to the infirmary. I don't care." I say, still calm. How do I do this? "You are really starting to piss me off, woman!" I hear a couple of ooo's. "I already said, you cannot beat me in a fight. I can demonstrate that." I smile. "Hey Four! Get Zeke, Will, Lynn, Marlene, and Uri! We'll have a brawl! You all against me! Marlene as announcer!" He nods and walks out to get them. "As a clarification, Four is nineteen and came first in his year, Zeke is nineteen and came third in his year, Uriah is my age and came second in my year, Lynn is my age and came third in my year and first in the fights of the dauntless- borns, and Will is also my age and came third in the fights in my year." I say to Virginia. She sniffs. "I will show you that I can beat them all at once, and that should show that I can't be beaten in fights." Some initiates stare at me with open mouths. "Come over to the fighting mat. I will explain the rules." All the initiates and I walk over. I write all the names on a board. "Blue, come over here." He walks over. "You will have the task of crossing out everyone that is out of the competition. Someone is out if you guys decide that he is, or he gives up." Blue nods.

After a minute everyone is here. "Lynn, Will, Zeke, Four, Get in the ring. Marlene stand on a chair and announce it when someone's out." they all nod and I get in the ring with them. "Three, Two, One, LET THE FIGHTING COMMENCE!" Marlene yells.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer; …**

Chapter 26

Tris' PoV

"LET THE FIGHTING COMMENCE!" Marlene yells. She is having too much fun with this. Lynn charges at me first. She swings her arm and follows up with her other. I dodge both and kick her in the side of the stomach. She quickly recovers, but not quickly enough, so I grab her head and ram my knee into her head. She falls on the floor. "LYNN IS KNOCKED OUT! HOORAY!" Marlene yells, smiling. Blue crosses out her name. Next. Will. He doesn't make the same mistake as Lynn and tries to tackle me. I block and pull his leg. He falls and I stomp him in the stomach. He groans. Everyone cheers. Except Virginia of course. "THE AUDIENCE HAS DECIDED; WILL IS OUT! HOORAY!" Blue crosses out Will's name. Two down, three to go. Zeke's next. He doesn't tackle, nor does he punch, he is waiting for me to act first. Smart, but not smart enough. I act like I'm going to do a uppercut, so he prepares to block it, but before I do the uppercut I kick him in the shins so he is knocked off balance. He doesn't catch the uppercut and it hits him right in the jaw. He falls to the ground, but tackles me while he's down. I fall, but quickly stand up. He hits me in the jaw, but I shake it off and see him protecting his stomach too much. I throw a punch at his head and his side at the same time. He doesn't know what to protect and I hit with both. I immediately follow up with another kick on the same spot on his shins and he falls to the ground. The audience cheers. "THE AUDIENCE HAS DECIDED; ZEKE IS OUT! HOORAY!" Uriah's up next. He's smarter than his big brother, but weaker. I know if I hit him at two places at once he will block both. So I need to do three at once. I uppercut at his jaw, throw a punch at his stomach, and knee him in the crotch at the same time. He blocks the uppercut and the punch, but I hit him with my knee. He falls to the ground groaning and I kick him a couple of times. He is knocked out. "URIAH IS OUT! HOORAY!" Now, Four. It's one on one from now. He throws a punch at my jaw. I duck and try to tackle him. He evades and tries to kick me in my face. I turn away, stand up and immediately punch him in the face. This catches him off guard. He quickly recovers and punches me in my stomach. I charge at him, dodge his fist and knee him in his crotch. He bends over and I elbow him on the side of his head. He falls down, knocked out. I throw my arms in the air. "THE LEGENDARY FOUR IS KNOCKED OUT! SIX IS VICTORIOUS! HOORAY FOR SIX!" Everyone cheers. Once again, Virginia is silent. She looks at her watch and walks away. Probably to the dining hall. Yasmin runs up to help Uriah – a little bit too eager if you ask me – together with Shine, Cinda, Blue and Rachel help Four, Rick and James help Lynn, me and Marlene help Zeke, and Will can walk himself. Lowell, Pierce, and Christopher stand back and do nothing. Assholes. We all (except Virginia and Lowell & co.) march over to the infirmary. The looks on the faces of people we pass are hilarious.

We arrive at the infirmary. The desk lady looks at us like we exploded before she notices that it's me, Zeke, Uriah, and Four and she understands. Meanwhile Christina joined us. "What happened?" She asks. "Battle brawl. Me against everyone else except the initiates. Marlene was the judge." I smile. "I won." She looks astonished and after a couple of seconds calls in a couple of doctors and nurses. They bring us to a large room with six beds and we lay everyone on a bed. They ask me to lay down as well. I shake my head. "I'm fine. Maybe a bruised jaw and stomach. I didn't get hit anywhere else." They look at me just like the lady behind the desk. "But you fought Four! And Zeke Pedrad!" One of them protests. I smile. "Yep. Knocked each of 'em out in seconds." They look astonished. "Did the same with Eric once." They look even more astonished. "Max is next on my list. I wonder how long he will take to be knocked out." I say while walking away. I stop in the doorway. "Initiates, follow me. We have a lesson to attend to. Seeing the events of today, we will do the scoring tomorrow. You will have the rest of the day to train for tomorrow. Use that time wisely. This does mean however that we will have to do the fighting faster, but that will concern us at a later time. For now, let's focus on knife throwing." I smile, and walk away, with the initiates and Christina following me one step behind.

We walk past the dining hall to talk to Virginia, Lowell, Pierce, and Christopher. I motion all the initiates to go to the training room, with Christina supervising them. The dauntless can probably handle themselves. I walk over to the initiates in the dining hall. They are all at one table. "Initiates!" I say. They look over. "Since you were such assholes with helping out, the rest of the initiates will have a chance to train the rest of the day, while you will not." They look angry. "You're just trying to get us out of dauntless." In some ways that is true. In other ways it isn't. "Maybe I am, maybe I am not. You will never find out." I smile and walk away.


	27. Chapter 27

**I refuse to write this disclaimer anymore!**

Chapter 27

Blue's PoV

Back to knife throwing. I grab three knives and start to throw them again. I now almost always manage to get at least two in the middle. This time I get all three. I smile. "Doing good, Blue!" I hear Six say. I turn around and see her watching me. "Thanks!" I say. I look over to James who is throwing In the lane next to me. He barely manages to get two in the middle. The rest barely manages to get one. I guess I just have a talent for it. I see that Virginia, Lowell, Pierce, and Christopher aren't here. Six sees me looking over to their lanes and explains. "They aren't here because they didn't help at all with transporting the victims of the brawl to the infirmary. Now they don't get to practice." She smiles. "You don't really like them, do ya?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Virginia's a bitch and Lowell and his crew, well, they remind me of three people last year in my initiation. Peter, Drew, and Molly. Peter stabbed one of the initiates in the eye, and tried to kill me, and Drew and Molly helped him. Now Drew and Molly are factionless and Peter died." She smiles at the last words. "You really hated them, didn't you?" James asks. He must've heard the conversation. "You kind of do that if someone tries to kill you. But now he's dead so, yay for me!" She says. James starts to smile as well. "Six!" Shine says. She walks over to us. "I need to ask something for… a friend." She says. "In private." James and I shrug and go back to throwing. They move a couple of steps back. I can still hear them. "Yasmin kind of has a crush on your friend, Uriah. She asked me to ask you if he's still, you know, available." Six laughs. "Yes, he is. He is kind of married with forever alone at the moment." I smile. Apparently James heard it too, because he starts smiling as well. "Looks like Yasmin has got herself a winner!" I whisper to him. He nods. We've sort of become best friends here. He does really good, so I hope he can stay and pass initiation. I can't say the same about Rachel though. She has improved, but isn't good enough at the moment. It would be stupid if she'd have to leave. I like her. Everyone likes her. She's always so happy.

When it's time for dinner, James approaches me. "Bro, can you give me some advice?" He asks. I nod. "Sure, what is it?" "Well, you see, I kinda like Shine. A lot. And I wonder, should I ask her out?" I sigh. "God, I don't know man." I scratch the back of my head. "I'll talk with Yasmin. See if she knows something." I answer. He smiles. "Thanks man! You're awesome!" I smile and bro-shake him (Grab the right hand of said 'bro', elbows pointing down (Avicii's Bromance logo for picture))

I walk over to Yasmin. Shine's already got her food, so she's not here. "Yasmin!" I call her. She looks over. "Yesss?" she says. "Can you do me a favour?" I ask her. "Sure! What is it?" "Promise me not to tell anyone." She nods. "Well, James has kinda got a crush on Shine, and now he asked me to ask you if you knew if Shine likes him back." She hangs her mouth open. "Careful. You don't want to attract flies." I say to her. She closes it. "I constantly see her looking over to him! I think she likes him too! But I would advise him to wait after the first stage, just to be sure she doesn't get thrown out the first stage. I'm sure she won't, but you never know." I nod. "Thanks!" I walk back over to James. "James!" he looks over. "Yesssir! How can I help ya?" Crazy dude. "I just talked to Yasmin. She said that she constantly sees Shine looking over to you!" He suddenly gets a really big smile on his face. "That's awesome!" "But she also advised you to wait until after the first stage. You never know if she gets thrown out." He nods. "Okay! Thanks man! I owe you one!" I smile. "Hey man, Life is a game made for everyone, and love is the prize. You don't owe me anything!" He grins. "Dude, your Erudite side is showing up." "No, That was just wise. If I would've talked Erudite you wouldn't have understood a single word."

Yasmin's PoV

I can't keep my mouth shut. I never can. James and Blue will soon find that out. "Hey! Shine!" she looks up as I walk to our usual table. James, Blue, and Rachel aren't here yet. Good. "Guess what?" I don't really give her time to answer. "James has a crush on you." "What?" "James has a crush on you!" "Again, why are you telling me this?" "Because I know you have a crush on him as well." "No I don't." "Oh please. You keep glancing at him when he's not looking. And besides, James has already taught me how to recognize if someone is lying. So give up." She sighs. "Aren't you happy?" "Actually, no. I'm not." "Why not?" "I know I'm not going to pass the first stage." "How do you know?" "I just have this feeling I'm not going to be a good fighter." "Then we'll train!" "When?" "Directly after training." "No. I can't then." "Why not?" "I always take a jog." "You're lying." "No I'm not." "Yes you are." "No I'm not." "Yes you are." "No I'm not." James and Blue join us. "What's goin' on, ladies?" James asks. "Ah, James. Tell him that you're taking a jog after every training." I say to Shine. "James, you tell me if she's lying or not." I say. "Okay. Every day, starting tomorrow, I'm going to take a jog." Shine says. "She's right. She's not lying." James replies. "What?! But-" "No, not but. She isn't lying." Grrr. "Motherfucking anal frying pan." I mumble. The person behind me looks at me weird. "What? Never heard someone curse before?" the person turns back to his dinner. "Jesus tap-dancing Christ. What kind of nipple-blenders walk this goddamn earth is beyond me." Everyone laughs. "Goddamn those curses are the best." James says. "Back in Amity I was infamous for them." I answer. "I was constantly getting high on peace serum. It made me curse even more." I smile thinking back. "They couldn't do anything about it." "Do you mean you could fight the peace serum?" Blue asks. "No, it just had a different effect." Meanwhile Rachel has joined us at our table. "Hello! What're you guys talking about?" "Yas' creative curse words." Shine answers.

We finish dinner and walk to the tattoo parlour. Once we're there we see Six in behind a desk.

"What is Six doing here? I thought she said she was a leader?" I say. Nobody answers. "Six!" I yell. She looks up.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Want a tattoo?" she asks. "I thought you said you were a leader?" I answer. "Yes, indeed. I am. Why?" "You're working here." "Part time, yes. Just for fun." "Do you have any proof that you're a leader?" Blue asks. "Go ask Max or Four or any of the other leaders. They'll tell you." "Where does Max live? Then I'll go and ask." "Well, you can't just march into a leader's apartment! You'll need an appointment!" "Then how can we figure it out?" "Make an appointment! Or march into Four's place. He doesn't mind." "Then we'll head on over to Four. Where does he live?" "Apartment A5." "Fine. We'll get our tattoos and head on over."

We get our tattoos and knock on Four's door. "Coming!" He yells. He opens the door. "Yes, initiates?" "We wanted to validate that Six is a leader, seeing as she is in the tattoo parlour at work right now." "She is indeed a leader. If you come in I can explain why she works at the tattoo parlour." He says, and we walk inside. The apartment is HUGE. Even the other leaders' apartments are smaller. "Sit down." He says. I sit next to Blue on the couch, James and Shine are sitting on the loveseat (a little bit too close to each other if you ask me) and Four sits in a chair-couch. He begins his explanation. "When last year Six had to choose her job, she chose to be a tattoo artist. Then nine months later, Peter's – her personal nemesis' – body was found in the Chasm. They found out that two of the leaders threw him in and killed him, and the executed those two leaders. They came to me, looking for a new leader, and I replied with "Only if Six becomes the other." This may seem weird, but if you know we've been living together for a year, it isn't." James and Blue stare at him with open mouths, and me and Shine just nod. "You and Six are a couple?!" the boys say at the same time. Four nods. "And why aren't you surprised?" James says pointing at me and Shine. "Well, we kinda walked in to them at lunch and caught them making out." I say, saying every word more silent than the last. "Oh. I guess that makes sense." Blue replies. "Promise me one thing boys. Don't tell this to anyone." Four says. They nod. "But why though?" Blue asks. "Because we want everyone to find out themselves. The last one to find out is going to have feel the wrath of me and Six in paintball." We all smile.

**Yesss super long chapter for the win!**


	28. Chapter 28

**No. I don't own Divergent. Stop asking. Even if no one asked. Stop.**

**I love the great feedback you guys are giving. As someone (you know who you are) rightfully pointed out, I sometimes get tired of writing and then I find something else to do. I don't exactly, other than painting miniatures, have much else to do, and often find myself coming back to writing after a while. I always make the writing a more pleasurable experience by listening to music while writing. Otherwise I can't write one chapter without getting bored ;D**

**Also, I didn't have time to upload yesterday. Sorry!**

Chapter 28

Virginia's PoV

Everyone exits the training room. I've been waiting in the dining hall. Everyone logically comes over here for dinner. I walk to the tattoo parlour and ask for a tattoo. Six is over here. "O, hello Six. Aren't you supposed to be leading stuff?" "No, I'm not. I also work here, part-time. Just for fun." "Oh. Well, Tori? I would like a tattoo. And I would like to get it from you, and not from Six." She looks at me weird. "I'm her trainer. I was bets friends with Shine, who is one of my other initiates, and Virginia wanted to sit with us. I said she couldn't, and we got in a fight. She backed off. Then Shine came along and asked if she could sit, and I said yes, because she was my best friend back in Abnegation. Virginia thought that was stupid. When we were back in the training room I helped another initiate and skipped by her because she was doing good. She thought that was because of what happened at lunch and we got in a fight again. Well, she tried to fight and I stayed calm. She threatened with her stealing Four from me, knowing that I have a boyfriend and he does as well. So she thought that I was his girlfriend and when she saw that I didn't care, she threatened to fight me. As a reaction I had Four get Zeke, Lynn, Will, and Uriah and I fought them in a brawl. Them all against me. They all got released from the hospital an hour ago. I only have a bruise on my chin and one on my stomach." Six explains, smiling. Tori looks astonished. "You fought Ezekiel Pedrad, Uriah Pedrad, Four, Will, and Lynn and came out victorious being hit only twice?!" They must've built up quite the reputation here. Six nods. "Knocked them all out within two minutes." Now her mouth is hanging open. "Careful, you don't want to be attracting flies." Six says. She closes it. I snap my fingers. "Hey! I still want a tattoo!" "O yeah, of course. Come over here." Tori says. I explain what I want and she draws it. Right when I walk away James, Blue, Shine, and Yasmin walk in. I decide to listen to what they say. I still want revenge on Six. I hear what they're talking about and decide to tail them to Four's apartment. I see them enter and put my ear against his door. I knew it! Six is Four's girlfriend. I walk back to the dorms grinning. Tomorrow morning will be the big reveal.

**Tomorrow morning**

Tris' PoV

I watch the initiates come in. everyone keeps staring at me and Tobias. I wonder why. Shine runs up to me. "Virginia somehow found out that you guys were dating and told everyone this morning." She says. Goddamn son of a bitch. "She must have been spying on us." Tobias says. I look at him. "When you send **(A/N I do not know the past time of send) **Yasmin and co. to me yesterday I had to tell them that we were living together to explain. I didn't say it to anyone else. And we didn't kiss anywhere that wasn't the bedroom last night and there isn't a camera in the bedroom, so…" "So she has been spying on us and has to be thrown out of Dauntless. Fun. I was looking forward to this." I say, smiling. "Initiates!" I yell. They all look at me. "You have been told this morning that Four and I were dating. I can confirm that that is true. I can also confirm that Virginia will be thrown out of Dauntless since she was spying on us." Everyone looks shocked. Except Four, of course. "That's bullshit! Do you have proof?!" Virginia complains. "Yes, we do. The only time we kissed was in the bedroom, and there isn't a camera there, and the only time Four mentioned anything about us dating was in our apartment, where initiates aren't allowed unless invited. So Virginia, you have half an hour to pack your stuff and leave the compound. I will have Zeke escort you for the half hour. Once again, don't try and take him on, he was third three years ago. And don't try to persuade him, he's already got a girlfriend. Dismissed!" Virginia stomps out of the training room. I smile. "Never liked the kid." I add. James, Blue, Rachel, Shine, and Yasmin smile. They knew already. Everyone else still looks shocked. "Anyway, the scoring!" Four says, immediately brining the initiates back to earth. "You will each throw three knives and we will judge you based on that. We'll go in the order that you jumped in the net. First jumper throws last." They all line up. We give points based on accuracy (2 pts), technique (2 pts), and stance (1 pt). Then we add Four's and mine's scores up and come to a total of max. 10.

When everyone has thrown we give them the rest of the day off and count up the scores.

1. James – 10 pts

2. Blue – 9 pts

3. Lowell – 8 pts

4. Yasmin – 7 pts

5. Shine – 7 pts

6. Rick – 7 pts

7. Rachel – 6 pts

8. Pierce – 6 pts

9. Christopher – 4 pts

10. Cinda – 4 pts

To be honest, I didn't think Rachel would come above 5 points. She has really improved.

Lowell is third. Let's hope when he isn't first at the end of stage one he won't become a second Peter.

The day after tomorrow will be shooting. I wonder how to initiates will do then.

**Stay awesome ducklings ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer; I don't give a damn.**

**I realize that I've not done FourTrisAdventures for a while, so here ya go :D**

Chapter 29

Tris' PoV

Once we come home I immediately fit my lips to Tobias'. He doesn't protest. Why would he? He's my boyfriend after all. He licks my lower lip asking for entrance. I open my mouth greedily. I get my hands to his neck and pull him closer. His hands are on my waist. I pull his shirt off and push him down on the loveseat. We continue to kiss and I get my hands behind his back, pulling him closer. He begins to pull my shirt off. After he does that his hands go back to my waist. I begin to remove his belt. He suddenly stands up and locks the door again, just like last time. I groan. "Tobias! I don't want to wait!" he comes back and we begin to kiss again. I remove his belt and throw it on the ground. He moves his hands up my back to my bra. He unclips it and removes it off my body. He starts to massage and lick my breasts. This time he immediately goes for my lips. "Oh Tobiasss!" I moan. He starts to lick faster. He suddenly stops and removes his pants. I remove mine and lie back on the loveseat. He removes my panties and starts to lick my downstairs part. I stop him. "Let's do it for real now." I remove his boxers and lay him down, face up. I climb on top of him and insert his joystick. It hurts. Really bad. I almost scream it out. "We can do this later if you want." Tobias says, sensing the pain. I ignore him and push it in further. I suddenly feel something snap. I'm not a virgin anymore. Wow. I move back up and down for a minute or two and I feel his muscles starting to contract at the same time as mine. I suddenly feel something coming out and in at the same time. We both came. I stand up and lie next to him on the loveseat. I sigh and after we both pull our underwear back on and a while of kissing some more we fall asleep.

**The next morning**

"Eeeeeewww!" I hear Christina scream. I suddenly sit right up. I look at the door and it's broken down by – of course – no one else than Zeke. He is smirking. "Sooo…" he says. I flick them both off and run to the bedroom to put on new clothes.

When I've put them on I walk back outside. Zeke left, and Christina has woken up Tobias. "WHY. THE FUCK. WOULD YOU. BRAKE DOWN. OUR GODDAMN. DOOR?!" I yell, extremely pissed off. "Well, it's already 12 A.M. and…" "And what?! You fucking break down our door?!" "Well, for all I knew you would've been held hostage!" "Yes! Of course! Because that happens every day of the week!" I yell back. "You don't have to be so angry!" "Why not?! You broke down our door, walked into us sleeping half-naked on the loveseat, and attracted the entire compound with your scream!" "But we were supposed to go shopping!" "And when I'm late you just kick down our door?!" "Yes!" "Do you think that makes sense?!" "Yes!" "How does that make fucking sense?!" "Because last time you didn't come you were in the erudite HQ being interrogated! And the author isn't going to make a flashback on that just to piss the readers off!" Meanwhile Zeke has installed a new door. "You know what? I'm done with you. I'm not coming shopping, and I never will ever again. I'll lock you out right now and a best friend spot just became available in fort Tris. And Zeke, if you dare kick this door down ever again without me or Tobias asking you, you can pack your shit and become factionless!" I yell and ram the door shut, locking it in all possible ways again.

Shauna's PoV

*pling!*

It's an SMS from Tris.

"Hey. Wanna become my new bff?"

Did she have a fight with Christina or something?

"Ill be over in 5" I answer.

I close my GSM and walk over to their apartment.

I knock on their door. A couple of seconds later I hear locks opening and eventually the door. Tris opens up. She has red eyes. She must've been crying.

"What is going on with you and Christina?" I ask her. She explains the whole story to me.

"Christina and shopping man. If you're late, she'll break down your door." I smile. "I'll talk to her. See if i can get her to not break down your door next time." "Oh. Well, I already took care of that. I said the next time Zeke does that he becomes factionless. And that's something he didn't want." She smiles. "And who, besides Four because he is overprotective and Zeke because he likes to break doors down, wants to break down a door because someone is late for shopping? Exactly. No one. Especially for Christina." I smile and walk out the door to go talk to Christina.

Once I arrive at Christina's door I hear sobbing. I knock on the door. I hear footsteps and talking. Will opens the door. "What is it?" "I came here to talk to Christina." "It's okay. Let her in." Christina says. Marlene is also here. Christina must've called her. "Hello Christina." I say to her. I sit next to her on the couch. Her make-up has completely been washed away by her tears. "It's okay Christina. It's okay." "No it's not! I've lost my best friend!" I sigh. "No you haven't. Just go over there with me and apologize." "I can't go looking like this!" I smile. Christina oh Christina. Always worried about her appearance. "Then pull one of Will's hoodies vice versa on and put the cap on. No one will notice that it's you and that your make-up is ruined." She nods and walks away to pull one on. When she comes back I guide her to Tris' apartment. I knock on the door. After a couple of seconds the door opens up. "Hi, Shauna." Then she sees Christina. "Why did you bring this whore with you?" She asks me. "I'm sorry." Christina answers. "I never wanted to walk in on you and four sleeping half-naked." "Yeah, we made sure that you wouldn't. And you still did." Christina starts sobbing again. "I'M SORRY!" She yells while crying. "Hey, it's okay. You don't need to cry. Apologies accepted. Right Tris?" I glare at her. She glares back, but nods. Tris and Four have the most fearsome glares, but I have the most oppressing one. With one glare I can make people do what I want. I never tried it with something like; "Kill that person over there." I would never do that. And I don't think it would work anyway. "Well, seeing that the BFFs are reunited again makes me happy. And I think I'll be on my way now. Goodbye!" I say, leaving the apartment.

**Shitty filler chapter for the win!**

**Stay awesome ducklings ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**ALL YOU PEOPLE THAT FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE AND REVIEW THIS SERIES ARE ABSOLUTELY AWESOME!**

**Discl- No.**

Chapter 30 (WOW! WITHIN A WEEK!)

Rachel's PoV

I walk out of the shower. Oh no. Where are my clothes?! "Looking for these?" Lowell. He must've stole them.

"Give them back! Now!" I say. "Nono. Not before I get a view." He says. Goddamn fucking perv. I try to run past him to my clothes but he grabs my towel. He pulls it and now I'm not wearing anything. I run to my locker for my clothes but Christopher and Pierce are guarding it. I quickly look at the time. 8 P.M.. I've noticed that one of the other trainers – Uriah I think he was called – comes here each day at around eight. I yell. "HELP!" And indeed, he comes running. But not before Pierce and Christopher can take my arms and take a good look at my business. "Hey! Get your hands off of her!" he yells. They don't care and keep touching me. He punches Lowell in the nose, kicks Pierce in the nuts and punches Christopher on his jaw. I quickly place one hand over my breasts and one in front of my downstairs. "Have they done anything to you?" he asks me. "They touched me in… private places." I answer. "I came out of the shower and Lowell stole my clothes so I tried to get to my locker and Pierce and Christopher were standing there. I yelled and they ran to me and pulled my arms off me so Lowell could do… stuff. Please throw them out of Dauntless." I beg him. He nods. "I'll see what I can do. You grab your clothes and I'll take that bunch of sick bastards to the infirmary." He grabs his gun, commands them to get up, and walks them over to the infirmary. After he's taken them away he comes back. "How did you know I was there?" "I keep track of guard routes, just for fun. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8 P.M.. I know that you always make your route over here at eight." He looks astonished. "That is very… Erudite." He coughs. "Well, seeing the events tonight, you can't sleep here. Would you like to, perhaps, sleep at my apartment? I can sleep on the couch." I shrug. "I can sleep on the couch." He shakes his head. "I mean you can, but-" "Fine. I'll sleep in the bed." I cut him off. He smiles.

**The next morning**

I wake up from an alarm clock. I turn over to smack it and turn it off. But it's not my alarm clock. Where am I?

I suddenly remember the events that occurred last night. Oh god. I suddenly begin to blush. They saw me. He saw me.

I stand up and realize I slept in my clothes. I walk out of the bedroom and see that Uriah is still asleep on the couch. He also slept with his clothes on. I walk to the kitchen and grab a glass of extremely cold water. I walk over to him and pour it over his face. I giggle as he jumps up. "Ah god! I'm soaking!" He says. I giggle even harder. "Why did you do that?!" he asks. I shrug. "Your alarm went off and you were still asleep, so I decided to have some fun." I smile. "Whatever. Now I need to change." He walks to his bedroom and closes the door.

"I'm going to the dining hall!" I yell at him. "I'll be there in a second!" He replies. I walk outside his door and just as I walk out Shine and Yasmin approach. They look at me with big eyes. "Rachel? What were you doing in an apartment at 7 A.M.?" Yasmin asks me. I start to blush a little bit, but enough so they notice. "It is Uriah's apartment. Last night I took a shower and Lowell took my clothes and towel so I was completely naked and they started to touch me. I yelled for help and he came and then he said I couldn't stay there for the night so I slept in his bed and he on the couch." "You're just making that up!" Yasmin says. "Oh yeah? Where was I then when you all went to sleep? Why did Lowell, Pierce, and Christopher have injuries?" "For all we know you slept with him!" "What do you care, even?" She doesn't know what to say. "Oh I get it! you like him, don't you?" I see Shine nod behind her back, mouthing "She does!" Yasmin starts to blush and looks to the ground. "Well maybe if you get someone to unwillingly touch or punch you at 8 A.M. near the dorms you'll get a night." I say, and start to walk towards the dining hall. Then suddenly Uriah comes out of his apartment. "Girls? What are you doing here?" He asks. Yasmin runs past him to the dining hall. Shine and I laugh. "What's so funny?" he asks. "Nothing, nothing." I answer. "Then why are you laughing?" "Absolutely no idea." Shine answers. He shrugs and walks away. We walk after him. When we get to the dining hall Yasmin, Blue, and James are already there. "Hi guys!" I say. They look up and smile. Somehow everyone automatically smiles when they see me. I don't get that.

When we've got our dinner we sit down between Yasmin and James. From here we have a perfect view of the instructors and their friends.

**Stay awesome ducklings ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**No. I refuse to type this.**

Chapter 31

Tris' PoV

"Hey! Candor or Dauntless at my place tonight! You can bring two initiates each!" Zeke says. Of course Zeke says that. Who else? I smile. "Sure. Can I bring three? There is a group of friends we – Tobias and I – really like and they are a group of five." Zeke shrugs. "Why the heck not." "Great! We wouldn't like anyone to feel left out now, do we?" I say.

Half an hour later it's time to set up the targets and everything in the training room. When we're over there and we've set everything up we still have fifteen minutes left. Tobias speaks up. "We still have fifteen minutes left. What do you wa-" I cut him off with a kiss. The kiss begins lightly but quickly becomes passionate. My hands go behind his shirt and his on my waist. We pull each other closer until there is no space left at all between us. I still want to pull him closer. He seems slightly nervous. I pull back – I was in need for air anyway – and ask him. "Why are you nervous?" "I'm not nervous." He is scratching the back of his neck. "You are scratching your neck. You're lying." I say to him. "Forget about it." Just then the initiates come in. "Today, we will practice shooting. I will explain how to shoot with the right stance and how to mend your gun – meaning everything from replacing the ammo clip to smearing oil into the gun so it runs better." I frown. We didn't get the explanation for how to smear gun parts. I guess he'll be teaching me, too. I start with explaining how the stance works. Then I shoot five times. There is only one hole dead centre in the target. "Ha! You only hit the target once!" Lowell. "No I didn't." I answer. "Four, and me a knife." He gives me one. I walk up to the target and start pulling the bullet out. "What are you doing?" Yasmin asks. "You'll see. Yas, come up here and validate for me please." She walks up to the target next to me. "Watch. I've got no bullets in my hand, just to validate say yes." She nods and says yes. "Now, watch." I start inserting the knife in the target. I pull out the first bullet and continue. I get another one out. Her eyes get bigger and bigger as I keep pulling them out until I have five bullets in my hand. "Now, Yasmin. Please explain what I've just done." "You have just pulled five shot bullets out of the target." "And what does that mean?" I ask her. "That means you have hit dead centre five times leaving only one bullet mark." I hear a couple of gasps and smile. "See, Lowell. Now you try." I hand him the gun and five new bullets. He takes place in front of the target and starts to shoot. He shoots them too fast and wasn't prepared for the recoil. He falls backwards I walk towards the target. "Congratulations! You have left a grand total of zero bullet marks in the target!" I say, smiling. He grunts and throws the gun on the table. *PANG!* another gunshot. He only shot four times and didn't put it on lock. I look around to see if anyone is hurt. Christopher is lying on the ground with blood coming out of his face. Oh no. "Quick! Four! Take him to the infirmary!" I yell. Not that I care about him. He's an total ass, but he's still one of my initiates.

He picks him up and runs to the infirmary. I stay with the initiates in the training room. "Next time, put the gun on lock or keep shooting until it is empty!" I yell to Lowell. "Now, everyone, get shooting. I will come by each of you to help you get your stance right. The recoil is way larger than what you expect, so be prepared." Everyone grabs a gun and bullets and starts shooting. First I get to Rachel. She almost falls because of the recoil and I catch her. The rest can handle it. "Careful." I say as I lift her back up. "Thanks." She says back. I smile. How does she do that? She gets ready to fire again. "Are you ready for the recoil now?" I ask her. She nods and shoots. It hits the target, but on the outer edge. I help her get her stance right. "Would you like to do a game of Candor or Dauntless tonight with us?" I ask her. She looks at me. "Who is us?" "The teachers and our friends. Every teacher can bring two inititiates and I can bring three so I can bring you, Yas, Shine, James and Blue." "Will Uriah be there too?" She asks me. "Why does that matter?" "Because… stuff. He kind of saved me from Lowell and his crew and accidently saw me naked. Long story." "Explain." "I was showering and when I got out of the shower Lowell stole my clothes and when I ran past him Pierce and Christopher were standing near my locker and I screamed and they started touching me and then he came and saved me." "What?!" "In short, Lowell and-" "Yes I know. I heard. I just can't believe they would do something like that to you. Now I genuinely hope that Christopher doesn't get out of the hospital alive. Then I can get rid of Lowell too. And Pierce is nothing without his mates." I smile. "Otherwise I can get rid of Lowell for attempted murder." Rachel looks shocked. "God you're scary." She says. I laugh. "Not when you're on my good side." I reassure her. She smiles. "Well, are you coming or not?" "Fine. I'll come." "Great! We'll pick everyone up at the dining hall tonight." I smile and walk along. By the time I'm done instructing all the initiates (and talking to Shine, Blue, James, and Yasmin – the last one seemed extremely happy that Uriah is there as well) Four has returned to the training room. "His condition is unstable. Nobody knows if he will survive. If he doesn't, Lowell will immediately become factionless, only because he is an initiate. If he does, Lowell can stick around until the end of stage three, and then become factionless." "Correction!" I say. Everyone looks at me. "Seeming as I heard of Uriah that Rachel was 'Touched in places she didn't want' by Christopher, Lowell, and Pierce" Everyone looks shocked, except Lowell and Pierce. "The punishment will be raised. If Christopher doesn't survive he will immediately be executed. If he does survive then he will immediately become factionless. And for you" - I look at Pierce - "You will get the terrific reward of hanging above the chasm for five minutes. Christopher will get the same if he survives and gets out of the hospital." Pierce and Lowell now also looks shocked.

**(A/N Sorry guys, I really hated the characters of Virginia and Lowell so I had to get rid of them ;) Maybe they'll return! You never know. I honestly don't either)**

"Now that that's done, let's continue to shooting." I say. Everyone grabs their gun and starts shooting again, except Lowell. "Now hold up. This isn't fair." He says. Everyone stops shooting again. "Oh yes? And raping someone is?" I answer. "Do you even have proof?" He answers. "Yes I do. 1. Uriah makes his surveillance round near the dorms at eight. 2. Your injuries Uriah gave you. 3. Rachel and Uriah as witnesses. And 4. Rachel's extreme shyness at Uriah for seeing her naked." "They all have to do with Uriah and Rachel! Why would you trust them?!" "Because 1. Uriah was the one that got me to zip line on the Hancock building – he could have easily killed me – and 2. Rachel wouldn't hurt a fly if her life depended on it. She would, however, hurt someone that's trying to hurt her." I smile. "So go back to shooting, everyone!" I yell. They all go back to shooting. Lowell picks up a gun and I turn around. I feel him pointing the gun at me. I grab a gun, turn around, and see that he indeed is pointing a gun at me. "Drop the gun." I say. "Only if you drop the charge." He answers. "I'll drop you." "No you won't." I load a bullet and shoot in his leg. Everyone gasps. "Four! One ticket to the infirmary for Lowell!" He walks over, picks him up, and walks out the door. "Now, Pierce. Do you also want a ride?" He shakes his head and quickly goes back to shooting. "Goddamn you're a fucking scary badass, woman." It's James. I smile and look at him. "I don't even regret shooting him, you know?" Everyone looks even more shocked. "Once again, back to shooting!" Everyone nods and goes back in front of their target. Seconds later Four arrives again, seemingly exhausted. "Already exhausted, honey?" I ask him. He nods. "10 minute walk. 2 minutes when I run." He sighs and sits down on a table. I sit next to him. "They're doing good. Especially James, just like last time. He is a natural for this." I say, smiling. "Good he doesn't have to feel the wrath of Lowell when he comes first in the first stage." I shiver thinking back at the way Edward was lying on the ground with a knife in his eye. Tobias puts an arm around me and I lean my head against his shoulder. I look at my watch. 12 o'clock. I stand up. "Initiates!" They stop shooting to look at me. "Once again, those of you that have hit the target can go eat lunch. Those of you who haven't stay until they have." Cinda, Rachel, and James stay. "James? Why do you stay?" I ask him. "I'm not hungry." He replies. "Well, it'd be unfair if you would have twenty minutes of extra practice." He groans, puts his gun on the table, and heads to the dining hall. "Now, Rachel. Again." I start. Four is helping Cinda. "Yep." She says. I instruct her for a minute and after three bullets she hits the target. "Yay! I did it!" She screams. "Thanks Six!" "Anytime." I smile. That goddamn power of hers man. Meanwhile Cinda has also hit the target, and they walk out together. "Want to go eat lunch?" Four asks me. "Sure." I grab his hand in mine and we walk to the dining hall.

**LONGEST CHAPTAH EVAH! YEAH!**

**Stay awesome ducklings ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**FUCK THIS DISCLAIMER**

Chapter 32

Yasmin's PoV

We come back from lunch into the training room. Rick, Pierce, and Cinda are already here. "Let's begin the lesson!" Six says.

Just then a nurse comes in. Lisa. "Lisa!" I yell. She looks at me. I run to her and jump in her arms. "I thought you transferred to Candor." I tell her. She shakes her head. I realize that everyone is looking at us. "Everyone, this is Lisa. We were best friends back in Amity." She sees Rick. "Rick." She nods at him. "Lisa." He nods back. She starts her nurse-talk. "We have an update on Christopher's status." Everyone looks at her. "He will survive," Pierce sighs and the rest looks irritated, "But with major memory loss." To this everyone – except Pierce – smiles. "He won't know anything and will have a hard time learning new things like names of people. If he ever committed a crime it is advised that you drop the charge if he feels guilty or shocked. If he doesn't care or thinks it's funny it is advised to keep the charge." "Why would and initiate commit a crime?" Pierce says. Everyone looks at him. "Just sayin'." "It is included in the standard briefing of memory loss. I'm just telling what I have to tell you. He will be able to join the training the day after tomorrow. If you have scored with anything, I would give him the average amount of points." Six and Four nod. "Thank you for the information. Also, will you tell another initiate in the hospital, Lowell Paragonnovski, the same thing and add that his instructors say can pack his shit and leave?" Six says. "Why?" Lisa asks. "Let's just say that he was fiddling with someone that didn't want it." Lisa smiles. "Anytime." She smiles at me once more and walks away. I'm glad to see that Lowell's going. The cock pot.

"Everyone get to shooting." Everyone grabs their gun and aims at the target.

**That evening – Uriah's place**

I knock on the door. I'm here with Shine. Uriah opens the door. Gosh he is hot. "Ah. Initiates, I presume?" We nod. "Who brought you?" "Four or Six. We don't know. Six approached us all." Shine says. He nods. "Well, come in, girls!" he says, opening the door further. Only him, the other teacher Christina, some guy on who's lap Christina is sitting, some older guy, who looks the same age as Four, and another girl who I presume to be his girlfriend. "Guys! What art thou names?" Uriah asks. "I'm Will. Christina's boyfriend." The guy on whom Christina is sitting says. "This is Shauna, my girlfriend, and I'm Zeke. Uriah's big bro and Four's best friend." He says. "Who else is coming?" "Well, we have Four and Six, then our friends Marlene and Lynn, Four and Zeke's friend Laura, Three initiates from your group – Blue and Rachel and someone else I can't remember – and four initiates from our group." Christina answers. I nod.

Once everyone has arrived we sit down in a giant circle. Four seems nervous. The four initiates from the other group are called Debbie, Joe **(A/N Joe's a female, pronounce Jo-ee)**, Scott, and Mark.

Tris' PoV

Why is Tobias nervous? I don't get it. "I'll begin!" Zeke says. Of course he begins. He always begins.

"Six, Candor or Dauntless?" He asks me. he has an evil grin on his face, so I decide to stick with "Candor."

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells before I can stop him.

"Are you a virgin?" He asks me. Goddamnit. I take my shirt off they'll know. If I say yes I'll lie. "No." I mumble so quietly so no-one can hear it. "What was that?" Zeke asks me. "No!" I say, instantly turning red. I hear a couple of ooooh's. When I look up to see who said that, everyone turns silent. "Yasmin." I ask her. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." She says. "Kiss the hottest guy in the room. Or just say who it is if he has a girlfriend." I say knowing that she will go for Uriah.

She turns red as she stands up and walks over to Uriah. He sees it coming and I can read his face that he thinks "What? Me? No. Can't be." Yasmin bows down and gives him a kiss. To our astonishment Uriah doesn't protest. When Yasmin tries to pull back, he doesn't let her go. "Get a room!" Zeke yells. They pull back and Yasmin is too happy for her own good. She looks at me and I smile and wink. Her smile grows even bigger. She sits back down. "Joe, Candor or Dauntless?" She asks her.

"Dauntless." "Go out into the hallway and egg the first leader you see." She nods, walks to the kitchen and comes back with an egg. "Specifically from Dauntless or also from other factions?" she asks. "Doesn't matter." She nods and walks out, with Yasmin and Christina following her. After a couple of minutes they come back in laughing. "The first person we saw was some Erudite guy. We completely demolished his glasses!" They say between laughter. "But after his glasses broke he could still see us like normal!" Caleb? "What did he look like? Hair and eyes I mean. And how tall was he?" I ask. They look at me weird. "Well, if you want to know, he had Dark hair, Green eyes, dimpled cheeks, and a hooked nose." Christina says. All initiates look at her weird. "I pay attention to everything!" She says. "And how tall?" "About Uri's size." She adds. That's Caleb. "Hold up." I say walking out of the room. I can see someone in blue in the lavatories. I run over there. "Caleb!" I yell. The someone turns around. It's Caleb. He has already washed his face. "Beatrice!" he yells. He runs towards me and hugs me. "I've missed you!" Caleb says. "Yes! It's been more than a year!"

**(A/N since the war never happened (and never will happen for a LONG LONG LONG while), Natalie Prior hasn't asked Tris to ask Caleb to research the serum. Therefore, the last time Tris saw Caleb was more than a year ago, before the choosing ceremony.)**

I hear someone coughing. "Care to explain?" Tobias. "Yes. Four, this is my brother, Caleb." They shake hands. "I'm Four. Tris' boyfriend." To this Caleb looks at me. "Beatrice, aren't you a little young to have a boyfriend?" I sigh. "Caleb. This conversation has already happened in each fanfiction. Let's skip it." He nods. "Well then, I guess I know his real name and I'll be angry and never look at Tobias again without anger." "Call me Four in public, please." Tobias says. Caleb nods. "So, you're a leader now?" I ask him. He nods. "What do you do for work?" he asks me. "We are leaders too!" I say. Pointing to Tobias. "And for fun, I work part-time in the tattoo parlour." He nods. "I need to be going! See you!" He says. "Goodbye!" I yell, for he has already set off to his work. I smile at Tobias. "That went way quicker than in other fanfictions." Tobias says. "I know, right?! The author must be really good. You should leave a review to show your gratitude for skipping this scene!" I smile. And with that, we return to Uriah's apartment.

It seems like they already continued without us. Christina has lost her jacket, and Zeke and Lynn their shirt. Yasmin is sitting on Uriah's lap. "Who's next?" I ask. "Joe and Scott are doing seven minutes in heaven right now. They're already six minutes down." Zeke says. I didn't know they were a couple.

After the minute they come out with their hair and shirts all fucked up. "Holy pan of marinated gherkins you guys look fucked up!" Yasmin says. Her goddamn invectives man. Everyone laughs. "Rachel, Candor or Dauntless?" she asks. "Dauntless." "Kiss the first person you see in the hall." Rachel shrugs and walks out. I follow her together with James. We watch her kiss a man with a million piercings in his face. She reluctantly pulls away as fast as she can and runs back inside. Once inside she washes her lips with soap.

Once she's done, she turns to Zeke. "Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless. I'm not a pansycake." He says.

"Yeah you are. Anyway, I dare you to buy a special effects gun and shoot it on a large group of people." Zeke shrugs and we walk to the gun shop.

Once there we pass the basic training pistols (the only ones that are somewhat affordable), Glocks (a week of savings), Deagles (approaching a month), Macs (more than a month), M6s (two months), M4s (three months), Winchester shotguns (also three months), sniper rifles (four months), and miniguns (about a year) until we finally reach the special effects guns.

Here is everything from a ball gun to a minigun that shoots confetti at 4000 rounds a minute.

We finally settle on buying the minigun mentioned above and a fart grenade that explodes on impact. Tobias looks at the price. "Approved. If split it will take us all one credit, which is about four hours of working." We all nod and proceed to the cash register. "Ah. The brothers Pedrad again?" Uriah and Zeke nod. They must come here a lot. "We've actually got an order for you." I didn't know they take orders. "Here it is." Uriah's face lights up. "Yes! My own Sound Boomer!" Everyone looks at him. "It's an assault rifle that shoots sound bullets. They don't harm." I smile. He loves his toys a lot.

We go to the pit and Zeke grabs the grenade. She removes the pin and throws it into a very large group. It lands right in the piddle on someone's head. It explodes and a large green cloud covers the pit. "Let's get out of here!" Marlene shouts and we quickly run to Uriah's apartment. Zeke is the last to get in. we get right back into the game.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless."

"Candor." Bad move. Zeke is smirking.

"When was the first time you and Six kissed?" He asks Tobias. That's not a smirky question. Weird.

"Uhm, stage two of initiate training or something." I answer for him. Tobias nods.

"Six, Candor or Dauntless?" he asks me.

"Dauntless."

"Do you mind if I tell your real name to these initiates?" he whispers in my ear. I shake my head. Zeke starts smirking like an idiot.

"I guess I need to get down on one knee for this." Tobias says, pulling a black box out of his pocket.

No. This can't be happening.

"We've been together for a year now, and almost since the beginning I've loved you with all my heart." Tobias says. I pinch myself. It isn't a dream. Oh. My. God. I look around the room and see everyone astonished, except Zeke. He smirks and when I look at him he nods.

"When I saw you jumping down the net, first, I didn't know that we would be together. I could never have dreamed to be with such a beautiful woman." He just called me a _woman_.

"Then during paintball, when we climbed the Ferris wheel, I knew I liked you. A lot." I start getting tears forming in my eyes.

"When I let you through my fear landscape, I knew that I loved you. After initiation, we moved in together. That was already more than I could ever have dreamed of." This can't be happening.

"And now, almost one year after we first met, we are here, in Uriah's apartment playing Candor or Dauntless. And I dare you, Beatrice 'Six' Prior, commonly known as Tris, to marry me." he opens the box. The inside is Bordeaux linen with a ring with sapphire stones in it. It has "4+6" engraved in it. ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodogmygodohmygod!

"Yes!" I say. He puts the ring on my finger. Everyone cheers, but after a second I can't see or hear them anymore. I am kissing Tobias, and the rest of the world has faded away. When we pull back we see everyone drinking beer and hear loud music. "Time to parteeeeyyy!" Zeke yells.

Tobias sits next to me on the couch. I don't feel like drinking or dancing. I stare at my ring. "Do you like it?" He asks me. I nod. "A lot. I like you a lot, too." "Do you know what those stones are?" I ask him. He nods. "They're sapphires. Birth stone of September. I had Will contact Clara to access the records of everyone in the city. She looked you and me up. You are born on the 10th of September." My eyes widen. "Really? You found out?" I almost scream. He nods. "And do you want to know when I was born?" he asks me. I nod. "The 10th of September." I laugh. "That's awesome!" "Some people call it luck, or coincidence. I call it fate. Or destiny." He says. "I love you." He adds after a small kiss. "I love you too." "I love you three." "I love you four. I see what you did there." "Just because it's a cliché." He answers. "It always happens once in every fanfiction." He adds.

"Promise me one thing." "What?" "That we won't still be engaged when we welcome next year's initiates. That by then we will be married." He smiles and kisses my forehead. "Sure, honey." I smile. And after a while, even though the music is on max sound, I doze off.

**LONGEST CHAPTAH EVAH! YEAH! AGAIN!**

**And now I don't feel like writing anymore, so I'm going to go back muffins.**

**Stay awesome ducklings ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**F U DISCLAIMER**

Chapter 33

Tris' PoV

I'm just done showering, and there is a bang on the door. I walk over and open it. It's Uriah. "What are you doing here at 7:30?" I ask him. He shrugs. "Christina told me to come here at 7:30." "Well, come in. Chris isn't here yet." He walks in and a couple of minutes later we hear another bang on the door. Christina. "Hello. Uriah told me you were coming." We have a quick hug and she walks inside. "Hey Tobias! Get over here!" Christina yells. Tobias walks into the living room. "Don't yell out my real name!" He replies. Christina shrugs and we sit down. "Well, I wanted to meet here because I've come up with a new schedule for the third stage. First it was two initiates before lunch, and then four initiates after, but that takes too long. I figured we could do four initiates before lunch, and then six after! That way we can do the first day all-Transfers and the second all-Dauntless-borns! Everyone okay with that?" We nod. "But Chris, why couldn't you tell this at lunch?" I ask her. She thinks for a while and shrugs. "Didn't think of that! See ya!" and she walks out the door. "Strange woman." Uriah says. "Yeah, got that right." I reply. "Anyway, see you at lunch!" Uriah says walking out our apartment.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

It's scoring day for shooting. At 7:50 everyone is in the training room.

"Today, we will score the shooting." Everyone looks at me when I say this. "This will go the same as with knife throwing, only with five bullets. You will get two points for accuracy, two for technique, and one for stance from Four and me, to a total of 10 points." The initiates nod. "I will start with who jumped first, the same as last time." I walk over to Yasmin and she begins to shoot.

After everyone is done, these are the results.

1. James (10 pts)

2. Blue (9 pts)

3. Rick (8 pts)

4. Yasmin (7 pts)

5. Shine (7 pts)

6. Pierce (7 pts)

7. Christopher (the average of 7 pts)

8. Rachel (6 pts)

9. Cinda (2 pts)

"Oh god Cinda... You weren't even trying, were you?" I say to Tobias when we are counting up the scores. "It didn't really look like it." Tobias answers, shaking his head.

At lunch we sit at our usual table. Tobias is grabbing our food. "Do you have an idea on who is going yet? Keep in mind that only two people need to go since Lowell and Virginia are already factionless." She shrugs. "We have a kid, Janice. She's really bad. We only gave her four points." I smile as Tobias sits down. "Hey, Rachel probably doesn't have to go, unless she completely screws up in the fights." "How come?" "Well, since Cinda sucks and she only got two points," Christina's mouth hangs open. "Yes, you heard it right. Two." I say turning to her. I turn back to Tobias. "And a girl named Janice only got four points." He smiles. "Who is this Rachel?" Christina asks. I look around. I finally spot her at a table with Yasmin, James, Blue, and Shine. "When you see a lot of people smiling, that's when you get near her. See over there?" I point at them. "Where all those people are smiling? That girl with long dark brown hair's her." It is immediately clear who I'm talking about, since Yasmin has long red hair and Shine long blonde hair. "And who's doing good with you?" I ask Christina. "Well, this guy, Chad. He scored ten points." I smile. "We have this guy, James. Ex-Candor. He also scored ten outta ten." My smile grows wider when I see her reaction. The transfers as good as the dauntless-borns. "Do you know there's never been a transferring initiate that scored ten points on shooting?" She tells me. I look at Tobias. "Hey, has there ever been an initiate in your class that has scored ten points in shooting?" I ask him. He thinks for a moment. "No, James is the first." I smile. "I'm such an awesome teacher." I say sarcastically. He brushes me on my lips. "Yeah, you are." He says. I kiss him again and we go back to eating our lunch. "We have the rest of the day off. What should we do?" I ask him. He shrugs. "I know! Let's go shopping!" Christina barges in. I groan. "Come onnnnn it'll be fun!" she says pulling me away from the table. I mouth 'Help me' to Tobias but he just laughs and waves.

**Stay awesome ducklings ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

**No.**

Chapter 34

Shine's PoV

Tonight we are able to visit Christopher. I'm just curious to see how much he remembers. I don't like him or anything. But whatd'ya know? Maybe I will because of his memory loss. Maybe that'll change him and make him less of a prick.

Me, Pierce, and Beatrice – no, Tris – are the only ones that are visiting him. "Shine, why did you come? You didn't like him, did you?" Tris asks me. I shake my head. "I didn't. Maybe because of his memory loss I will like him." I answer. She nods. We arrive at the desk. "Hello, we would like to visit Christopher Austin. Where can we find him?" Tris asks the lady behind the desk. "Room 5. Left down the hall." She answers without looking up from her computer. "Thank you." Tris says and we walk to room 5. When we open the door we see him lying on a bed with a IV and a large bandage covering the side of his head. "Hello." He says. We all greet him. "Can you tell me stuff? Like who you are, where I am, and who I am?" He asks us. We nod as we sit down. "I am Tris, your instructor, and this is Pierce, your best friend, and Shine, someone from your initiate class." Tris says. "We weren't exactly friends, but we weren't enemies either." I add. He nods. "You are Christopher Austin. We don't know much about your life." Pierce comes into the conversation. "I do. We were friends back in Erudite. You are ex-Erudite, and have a big brother. Your parents are called Gabriel and Yioshi. We had another friend, Lowell, but he became factionless after he shot you." Christopher looks surprised. "That's why you are in the hospital in Dauntless. You are almost healed, though." Tris adds. "And how am I doing in training?" He asks. "Average. Not bad, and not extremely good." Tris says. He nods. "Also," I add, "You have committed a crime." I say. He looks surprised again. "What did I do?" He asks. "You aided your friends – or ex-friends, depends – Pierce and Lowell in raping my friend. You didn't succeed though. One of the trainers stopped you guys before you could do anything. Lowell's factionless state also partly comes from that event." He nods. "I can't believe that I could do such a thing." He says, now shaking his head. He winces. "Shouldn't have done that." He says, and we smile. "And do I have a girlfriend or something?" He asks. I shake my head. "If you could, would you undo the event of raping my friend?" I ask. He nods. "Is there anything that I can do to make up for it?" We shake our heads. "Can you come to my apartment after you're dismissed?" Tris asks Christopher. He nods. "Pierce, would you take him to it? It's room number A5." He nods and I and Tris walk out of the room. "I might get to like him." I say to Tris. She nods. "I might too." She says. Maybe Pierce will change as well now that his two companions are gone. I smile at the thought.

**Tris and Tobias' apartment, some time later.**

Tris' PoV

I open the door after I hear a knock. That must be Christopher. I open the door, and indeed it is. "Come in. Pierce, you too." I say as Christopher walks in and Pierce follows. I have prepared a truth serum injection to find out if he was telling the truth. "Sit down." I say to him. "I have prepared a truth serum injection." I say to them as I pick it up. "If you sit still, the needle won't hurt. I'll start with you, Christopher." He goes a little bit pale, bit keeps his calm. I inject it into him as I tell him; "This is to know what you do and what you don't know." He nods as I pull the needle away and sit down. "Now we need to wait a minute." We wait. "How are you feeling?" I ask him. "Good." He tells me. "What's your name?" I ask him. "Christopher Austin." "How are your parents called?" "Gabriel and Yioshi Austin." "What's your mother's maiden name?" "I don't know." "Why do you not know?" "Because I had a permanent memory loss." Good to know he hasn't regained his memory and the doctors weren't wrong. "How do you feel about that you raped someone?" "I feel guilty and wish I could undo it." "But you can't. so how will you handle it?" "I don't want to kill myself so I'll just roll with it." "Okay. That's it. You may feel the after effects for five minutes, so be careful. The charge on the raping is dropped." He smiles. "Thank you." He stands up and walks out of the room. "Now, Pierce, your turn." He nods and I inject the needle. "Now, what is your name?" "Pierce Ellis Elias." I smirk. In short that's Pee. "Please don't laugh. They always did that in school. My nickname was Pee." I stop smirking. "Is that why you became Lowell's minion?" I ask him. He nods. "His full name is Lowell Ishioka Cornell Kiss. In short Lick. That's why we both became bullies." I nod. "And why did Christopher join in?" "We were really good friends and I persuaded him to join us." "Okay. How do you feel about raping Rachel?" "It was kind of fun." I am shocked. Then again, it's Pierce. Even if he said that he regretted it, he still needed to have the punishment. "You may leave now." He nods and leaves. Tomorrow he will have to execute his punishment. Two minutes hanging above the Chasm. What if he doesn't make it and falls? I quickly push that thought away and head go to the bedroom. I pull one of Tobias' shirts on as a nightgown, call Tobias from the kitchen to sleep and when he's in the bedroom go under the sheets. He lies down next to me and pulls me closer to him. I can feel his chest expanding when he breathes in. we slowly drift off into sleep.

**Stay awesome ducklings ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Grrrrrr…**

Chapter 35

Pierce's PoV

Yay. Punishment. I might die. But no one will care. Rachel will find it good. Maybe I want to die. Maybe after those two minutes instead of climbing back up I'll just drop myself. Or maybe instead of holding on I'll just immediately drop myself. Nobody'll care. Everyone hates me. I'm a no good rapist bully.

While thinking about this I walk to the training room, together with Cinda and Rick. Well, not together with them like we're having a conversation, I mean they are, but with each other. I meant together like I'm here and they're here too. Not like we're walking together. I mean, we're walking together as two groups. Not as one big one of three like I always did with Christopher and Lowell. Christopher got released but we're not friends anymore. He thinks I'm a stupid no good rapist bully like everyone else does.

We reach the training room and I still haven't decided how I'm going to end my life. "Before we begin fighting, we will have Pierce's punishment." Tris says. _Punishment. _The way she says that makes me decide. I want to end my life as soon as possible. "Let's go over to the chasm." She adds and we walk over there. "Climb over the railing." She says. "Let me ask you this, before I do." I say. When I see her mad look I add; "It's not an insulting question in any way," Her face calms down, "but what would it matter if I just let go and fall in the chasm? I mean, Being factionless is worse, everyone hates me, and a bad score – I can sense that –. So what's worth living for?" Nobody knows what to say. "See? Nothing. So whatd'ya say? You obviously wouldn't care since you hate me and no-one needs to go in the first stage seeing that Gerard the Dauntless-born had a heart attack and died." Six suddenly storms off. Four stays. Everyone is still silent. I climb over the railing and hang back, still clinging on to the railing. I look once more at everyone and say "I'm sorry for everything." Then I let go. But I don't fall. My hands are still held on to something. James is holding them. "Why won't you just let me die. Please." He shakes his head and pulls me back up. And over the railing. "Am I allowed to shoot myself then?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "I didn't just save you to let you die. Would you please do something for me?" He asks me. everyone is looking at him. "I have a friend at erudite who always has a couple of vials. Would you take one of them instead of killing yourself? You saw what happened with Chris. Everyone likes him now. Well, everyone except you. Would you please take that option?" I consider it for a moment and nod. Everyone else except James is still paralyzed because of his heroic action. I am still lying on the ground. He holds his hand out for me to grab and he pulls me up. As I see that everyone is still paralyzed I snap my fingers. "Earth to everyone!" Everyone wakes back up. Four starts to talk. "I advise James to get the vial from his friend today – you won't be training, which you can catch up with at a day off– and also advise him to get a job as a leader after initiation because that was amazing." James starts to blush a little bit because of that compliment. "Pierce, you will be working with James and won't be fighting. The rest of us get back to training. There will only be three pairs today." Everyone nods and walks back to the training room. We walk a little bit and James starts to call his friend. I hear him talk. "Yes, Kathryn? This is James." Kathryn says something. "Yes, James Blake. I need one of those vials of memory serum that you've got." Kathryn speaks again. "There was another initiate that everyone hates and he tried to kill himself and I saved him and the only reason he didn't try to kill himself again is because of the fact that I offered him the memory serum and-" He is cut off by Kathryn. "Well, you still owe me." Kathryn starts to speak louder. "Yes, yes, I know. But I need it. you could save someone's life!" I hear something that sounds like a groan. "Kathryn Blake if you neglect you are going to kill someone!" Blake? James' last name is Blake! Kathryn says something again. "Great! I'm coming to pick it up as soon as I can! Bye!" He smiles. I raise one eyebrow. "Is she your niece?" I ask him. He nods. "She was Candor too." He says. "She transferred to erudite three years ago. Her parents were furious." His smile drops. "Let's go ask Four when we can go." I propose. He nods.

Once we are in the training room everyone is molesting the bags. We walk up to Four. "We will need to go to the erudite headquarters. When can we go there?" I ask him. He shrugs. "Somewhere today. I would advise to go now." We nod. "Then we will go now. When is the next train?" James asks. "In five minutes, so hurry." We nod and run off.

Once we are at the tracks approximately four and a half minutes have passed. We can see the train coming from afar. We begin running and hop on as soon as it is close enough. We sit down and wait.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

After 10 minutes we arrive. We jump out and walk to the HQ, which happens to be the library. Stupid smart erudites. We walk inside and I expect to have to weave through the crowd, but everyone parts for us. We arrive at the desk.

"Hello, desk manager?" James asks. "One minute." The desk manager says, not looking up from his computer. "No, we need assistance now." I say. "Fifty seconds." I slam my hand on the table. "Now." I say between my teeth. The man behind the desk looks at us, just like the rest of the compound. "What is it?" He asks us. "We would like to see Kathryn Blake." James says. "Does she know you're coming?" The man asks. We nod. Meanwhile the erudite in the compound have gone back to their own business. "Fifteenth floor, room 3B." We walk to the elevator and press the button to go to the fifteenth floor. We rise upwards. After a couple of seconds the elevator says *Pling!* and the doors open. We walk outside to room 3B. James knocks on the door. "Coming!" We hear a woman – Probably Kathryn – yell. She opens the door. "Ah, James. And this is the patient?" She says. "Patient?" I ask her. "You needed the serum, didn't you?" "Yes, but that doesn't make me a patient." "Yes it does." "No it-" "Can we please go inside?" James asks. I shut up and we walk in. Kathryn goes into another room and comes back with a vial. "This is the memory serum. You'll need to take it in one big gulp, otherwise it won't work." She says. I take the vial, and am about to unscrew the lid when James stops me. "Let's first get back to Dauntless." He says. I nod. James starts to talk to Kathryn while I grab a pen and paper. I start to write my life down, leaving out the bullied parts. I also wrote down why I wanted to drink it. I look at the time and nudge James' arm. "We should get going. The next train arrives in 10." I say to him. He nods. We stand up, say our goodbyes, and walk out.

While we are in the elevator I show James the note. "I want you to give me this when I've taken the serum. I wrote it just now. It has all the good parts about my life in it." He nods and puts it in his back pocket.

Once we are back in the dauntless compound we walk to the infirmary. James thought that would be the best place to take the serum. I don't know why though.

The nurse assigns me a bed and I sit on the edge. I unscrew the lid.

"Goodbye."

**Stay awesome ducklings ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

…

Chapter 36

Unknown's PoV

"Who am I? And who are you? And where are we? And-" The person in front of me cuts me off. "Wait up with all the questions. You are in a infirmary. I am James, one of your friends. You just took a memory serum, so you don't remember anything. Your old self told me to give you this." The person – I forgot his name – hands me a paper. I open it.

_Dear me,_

_I am Pierce Ellis Elias, Pee for short. You don't want to tell that to anyone, so they won't use it as a nickname._

_We live in a city with five factions. Candor, Amity, Erudite, Dauntless, and Abnegation. Candor is for the honest, Amity for the friendly, Erudite for the smart, Dauntless for the brave, and Abnegation for the selfless._

_When you are sixteen you choose a faction to stay in. This happens through a ceremony. Once you have chosen, initiation begins. If you fail initiation, you become factionless._

_I was born in Erudite, With my parents Barney and Kate Elias and my older brother Leonidas. I transferred to Dauntless when I was sixteen, together with my friend Christopher, who has also lost his memory. Leonidas transferred three years ago to Candor._

_I didn't have a good youth, and I don't want to remember that, so I didn't write it down._

_The person sitting in front of me – James – saved my life today. He was the one who set me up with the memory serum._

_I am currently busy with the Dauntless initiation. If I stay like this I'll be factionless._

_And that's it, basically. Any questions from before initiation can only be answered by my parents or brother._

***End of note***

Interesting.

My life just got explained to me.

"Thank you," – I look down to look at his name – "James, for everything." He smiles. "For the vial and – might I add – saving my life." I say. "Thank you." He says.

"Four and Six are here, should I let them in?" A nurse asks. James nods. "Who are they?" I ask him. "Our instructors." James says. I nod. Seconds later a tall guy and a smaller woman come in. The smaller woman looks like she's been crying.

"Hello Sir and Ma'am. How can I help you?" I ask them. "Hello Pierce. We just came here to check on you. And you can call us Four and Six." I look around the room, looking for who they're talking to, before I realize it's me. "Who is Four and who is Six?" I then proceed to ask them. They smile. "I'm Six." The woman – whom I now know as Six – says.

"Why have you been crying?" I ask her. "Before you lost your memory you were about to commit suicide in the same way one of my best friends did." She answers. Four puts his arm around the waist of Six. "Are you two together?" I ask, curious. They nod. "Fiancées." Four answers, while Six shows her ring. I look at it. it has some sort of blue stones in it. "Cool!" I reply. They smile. "When can I get out of this said hospital?" I ask James. "Whenever the hell you like." He answers. I get up. "I guess I'll be going then." I say. Everyone gets up and we walk out of the hospital. I say goodbye to the lady behind the desk – who knows why she's there – and James guides me to some sort of eating room. A gigantic one. "Want to sit with us?" James asks me. I nod. We walk over to said 'us.' 'Us' appears to be a groups of five people. We sit down. "Everyone, meet Pierce 2.0" James says. The five people look at me. "Hello." I say to them. Why are they staring at me?

"Pierce, this is Blue, Rachel, Shine, Yasmin, and Christopher." He points at people as he says their names. "Hello." They say. "These are all fellow initiates." He adds. "Is this Christopher the one that had his memory erased?" I ask. Christopher nods. "You were the one that told me about my life after I lost my memory." He says. I nod and we begin to eat.

As I'm eating I look at everyone at our table. Rachel's hot man, but she keeps staring at me. I decide to ask. "Well, your old self kinda helped his old self" She says pointing to Christopher "And one of you old self's friends to rape me." "What?! Gross! I mean, not that you're gross, you're actually kinda hot, but I would never rape someone!" She blushes a bit at my compliment. "What do you say me and James give you a tour of the place?" The other guy that isn't James or Christopher asks. "Sure! What's your name again?" I ask him. He smiles. "Blue."

We finish dinner and walk around the place. It looks like a cave! They see me watching with an open mouth in the place that is called 'The Pit.' They smile. "Amazing, huh?" James says. I nod, unable to speak. Blue laughs. They guide me to the sleeping place.

"This is your bed!" They say pointing at a random bed. "Ew! It smells!" I shriek. They laugh. "Then wash it!" "I don't know how!" James shows me. When we're done it smells like lavender. "Much better." I say. They smile. I can feel this is a fun place.

**I probably won't be uploading until Monday the 12****th ****of May because I'll be in Rome. Sorry!**

**But in the meantime REVIEW!**

**Stay awesome ducklings ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

**It's a 20-hour drive to Rome so I had more time to write ;)**

**Also, the reason why I'm terrible at smut is because I never ever even have kissed someone other than the occasional goodbye-kiss for my family which stopped seven years ago (I'm thirteen).**

**Disclaimer: Shut the fuck up**

Chapter 37

Tris' PoV

We're awesome teachers.

Before stage two we have made two people factionless, two memory losses one of which was caused by an almost-fatal wound, that led to a memory loss.

Really awesome.

I unlock our apartment door as I think about this and walk in the room. Tobias is just walking out of the shower into the living room, extremely wet, without any clothes. I quickly look away.

"Oh come on you have seen my little friend already!" Tobias says. His little friend. Ew.

"Go and put something on!" I say, closing the door. "Why? Don't you want another taste?" He asks. "Not right now, no." "Why not?" "Go and put something on you perv!" "Fine." He walks into the bedroom.

As I walk past the door he comes out of the bedroom. He quickly grabs me and pulls me in for a kiss. I kiss back, my hands going to his back. When he licks with his tongue over my lower lip asking for entrance I just had to tease him. I pull back and run to the kitchen. He quickly catches me and throws me over his shoulder. I laugh and hit him as he starts to tickle me, but he doesn't let go.

He throws me on the bed and lies down next to me, still tickling. I stop him with a kiss. My hands go to his neck and his to my lower back. We lie kissing like this for a while until I pull back for air and quickly look at the time. 23:18. "Tobias, it's late. We should sleep." He nods and gives me a quick kiss before I stand up to get ready for bed. He already put his sleeping outfit on after he was done with showering. I walk to the dresser and look for one of Tobias' old shirts. I find one and remove my shirt and pants. I slip on his shirt as a night gown and walk back to the bed. We lie down and he folds his arms around me. Slowly we drift off into sleep.

**The morning after the next morning**

Everyone is in the training room. Today are the first fights. James and Pierce had a chance to train yesterday. I've got the board in my hands. Initiates will look happy at this board, seeing that they'll fight an easy enemy, or look at it with anger, or fear, knowing that they'll get beaten up. Pierce will probably look with confusion, wondering how strong – or who – the person is he'll fight against. Christopher on the other hand has seen how strong everyone is and knows their names.

I turn the board around. The pairings are;

James vs Blue,

Yasmin vs Shine,

Cinda vs Rachel,

And Christopher vs Rick.

Pierce won't fight, giving him an automatic win.

James and Blue step into the ring. Everyone surrounds them. They hold their hands up and start to circle around. James kicks into Blue's side, but he keeps his ground. He tries to punch James' nose but he evades and grabs Blue's arm, twisting it around on his back. James kicks Blue's hollow of the knee and Blue falls to the ground. James hits him hard on his temple and knocks him out. I circle James' name on the board. Blue stands up on his own and walks out of the ring without having to go to the infirmary. James walks out without a scratch.

Now Yasmin and Shine step into the ring. Shine doesn't give Yasmin the chance to prepare and immediately kicks her in the stomach. She bends down because of the pain. Shine grabs her head and rams her knee into her face, resulting in a knockout and a broken nose at Yasmin's side, and a broken kneecap at Shine's side. "Take them to the infirmary." I say, and James and Blue stand up to help. I circle Shine's name on the board.

Cinda and Rachel step into the ring. The worst of the class. If Cinda has to go – which she has – and one shithead from the Dauntless-borns then Rachel will stay. Meanwhile they have both punched a couple of times, but nothing has really happened. Then Rachel kicks Cinda in the hollow of the knee and uppercuts her in the jaw as she tries to recover. Rachel then hits her flat hand on Cinda's ear and knocks her out cold. Meanwhile James and Blue are back and Blue immediately walks over and scoops Cinda up. Rachel walks with them to the infirmary as her name gets a circle.

As Christopher and Rick walk into the ring all I can think of is Christopher's memory loss. Then I think about Pierce's. Then about how he wanted to throw himself into the chasm. Then about how Al did exactly that. Before I know it I have the picture back in my head of when they pulled his body up from the Chasm.

Christopher strikes the first blow. He immediately follows up with five others. Rick's nose is bleeding, but he doesn't give up. He kicks Christopher right below his knee. He can't walk anymore. Christopher falls to the ground and Rick starts to kick him. "Enough!" I yell, and Rick stops. "You won. James? Take him to the infirmary." James picks up Christopher and brings him to the infirmary, with Rick following close behind. I circle Rick's name on the board. The only people here are Pierce, Shine, and Blue who had just returned. The rest is at the infirmary. "You three can go and eat lunch. I'm going to go over to the infirmary to check up on the other five." They nod and walk away. Me and Tobias walk to the infirmary. We walk over to the desk lady. "What are the rooms that the five initiates that just came in are in?" I ask her. "All in five." I nod. I remember that there are six beds there, from our brawl. We walk over there. We see James putting Christopher down on a bed, and Yasmin, Rick, Rachel, and Cinda lie down on other beds. "If you're fired from the hospital within 20 minutes you can still eat lunch. Otherwise you grab a muffin and go back to the training room." They – Christopher is still knocked out, so not him – nod and we walk back out, this time together with James.

When we get back to the training room after lunch only Shine, Pierce, James, and Blue are ready to train. "Get training, people! You need the practice!" They nod and walk over to beat the shit out of some bags. James is the only one managing to move the bag a significant distance. As Tobias and I wait for the other initiates to arrive we decide to punch some bags ourselves. Tobias manages to let it make a swirl and I manage to almost let it hit my face. When I look around after a while I notice that the four initiates have gathered around us. "What are you looking at?" I ask them. They shrug. "It's interesting to watch you guys." Blue says. Stupid smart-ass erudites. "Get back to kicking yourself!" I say to them. They nod and walk back to their bags. After another while I look at my watch. Dinner time and none of the other initiates has showed up yet. Whatever. "Hey guys! Time for dinner!" I yell, and they stop punching. "You should go already. I'll place the punching bags back." I say to Tobias. He nods and they walk away. When the door closes I hear an evil laugh.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA Cliffhanger! Next part in one day!**

**I am sick of this disclaimer bullcrap!**


	38. Chapter 38

**THIS IS VERY VERY IMPORTANT! **

**I realized that the story would be better if;**

**A. James loves Yasmin, not Shine.**

**B. Yasmin doesn't love Uriah.**

**So, for example, when Yasmin is asked to kiss the hottest guy in the room, she takes off her shirt.**

**And when she jumped down the net and first saw Uriah, she was just observing and taking it all in. She's never seen a dauntless that close!**

Chapter 38

Tris' PoV

Maybe it's not evil. It sounds like Tobias. Like roaring thunder. I pick up a gun and put a bullet in place. "Oh, no need for that." I hear the same voice say. "Who are you?" I ask them. "I, my friend, am Amar." The person whom I now know as Amar says as he walks out of the shadows. "I am Four's old teacher." He says. But he's dead! I think, not noticing I'm saying it out loud. "No, I'm not. I escaped the fence and returned today." I am astonished. "You can't escape! It's impossible!" I reply. "No, it's not if you have a friend at the fence guards." He answers. I am speechless. "You can't tell anyone about me being here. Not Four, not your friends, not your family. No-one." "But my best friend is ex-Candor so if I tell her when she asks 'What's up?' 'Nothing.' she'll know!" I say. He sighs. "Then don't answer the question! Anyways, I came here with a reason. There is a girl in your initiate class. Shine. Do you know who I'm talking about?" He asks. I nod. "Well, she's divergent in the exact same way as you." "Don't say that here!" "I have all the cameras in this part of the compound shut off for ten minutes. Anyway, As I was saying, you need to protect her from everything that comes with being Divergent. I want you to remember one thing; the Divergents are normal, and the non-divergent are divergent." "Huh?" He sighs. "The normal are Divergent and the Divergents are normal." "Once again, Huh?" "In the world outside the fence the Divergents are considered normal and the normal are considered divergent." I start to get it. "Do you mean there are people outside of the fence?" I ask. He nods. "Don't try to escape without a squad and friends within the fence guard, though." He says, before turning away and magically disappearing. "Amar? Amar!" I yell. No response. Goddamnit.

Yasmin's PoV

"What shall we do tonight?" I ask our group (which basically consists of all initiates except Cinda and Rick). Some shrug, and some remain silent. "We can go shopping!" Shine proposes, and everyone except me and James sighs or groans. "Then it's settled! Me, James, and Yasmin'll go shopping! The rest of you can do whatever, I don't care." She adds. James looks up from his plate. "Huh? What? Am I suddenly coming shopping?" He asks with his mouth full. I giggle because of it and Shine nods. "I didn't agree to this!" He argues, having swallowed the food. Shine shrugs. "You're still coming! Shopping law!" She says. Now it's his turn to sigh.

We finish dinner and the three of us walk to the first shop. Well, not shop, parlour. Tattoo parlour.

"Hello ladies and gentleman! Want a tattoo?" Tori asks. I nod. We walk over to pick a design. Suddenly the door bursts open. When I look to see who it is, I see Six – no, she's called Tris – standing in the doorway. "I'm terribly sorry, Tori. I was being held up by Christina and her shopping." She apologizes. Tori smiles and nods. "It's okay. We haven't had any clients. Except these three who are still picking." Tris looks over at us and smiles. "Is James joining the girls?" she teases. James nods. "I was lured into it. Shine proposed the idea and I didn't make sure she knew I didn't want to come. Now I had to. Shopping law, apparently." He replies, not looking up from the book of designs. Her smile grows wider. "I know the drill. Christina acts the same." Tris says walking over to an empty station and she sits down, grabbing something that looks like a notebook. I walk over to see. It has one big drawing on every page. They all look amazing. I see something that looks like the Chasm, only from water-level, I see their apartment, I can see something that looks like the outside of an Abnegation house and I see some kind of bird. "What's that?" I ask Tris, pointing at the bird. "It's an Eagle. I read that the liberty symbol of this city once was a giant eagle in front of a red and white striped flag with one corner being blue with fifty white stars. I don't know what the flag resembles though." She answers. I nod. "Can I have that on my shoulder?" I ask her. She nods. "Sure! Lay down on this table. on which shoulder? And front or back?" She asks. "On the front of my right shoulder. Also I would like two roses intertwined with guns right below them **(A/N See Guns 'n' roses symbol for explanation) **just above my pants on my back." I show her the design for the latter and she starts drawing. Once I'm done both James and Shine are done by Tori. We walk outside.

Now we step into a store with T-shirts and standard pants. Shine starts to browse the pants, while James and I start to browse the shirts. After a while James is next to me, searching. "Hey, Yasmin?" He asks. "Yes?" "Please don't be mad." I raise one eyebrow and look at him. "Why?" I ask. He gives me a quick kiss on my lips. A kiss. A lot of things are going on inside of me right now. Happiness, curiosity, and joy, but also fear, and anger. Why did he kiss me? Me, of all people? I mean, I knew he had a crush on me since Shine told me, but why? He puts a finger on my lips just as I'm about to speak. "Don't. I had to have a taste." He says. He removes the finger from my lips. "Hey, James?" I ask. "Yes?" "Please don't be mad." He looks like I'm about to slap him. "Why?" He asks carefully. I lunge to his lips with mine and bring my hands to his neck. He is stunned at first but quickly recovers by putting his hands on my waist. We kiss for a couple of breaths until I finally pull back. I smile. "Because I want to kiss you." I say. He smiles.

We walk to the dress store. "James, you need to validate if my dresses look good, okay?" I ask him. He smiles. "Everything'll look good on you." He says after nodding. I blush a little and we walk inside. He takes place on a bench just outside of the changing rooms. I grab a black strapless dress with the inside being all red, as well as the first two inches of the top, A black dress with beautiful red detail that encloses my shoulders as well, a red dress with black detail, and a strapless red dress that has four straps on the front and none on the back, having two on each side of my breasts, making a large X and connecting behind my neck. It should go perfect with a strapless push-up bra **(A/N If that even exists. The hell do I know about bras, dresses and panties? I'm a thirteen year old (Forever alone, one might add) guy! I use my imagination, and it exists in this world.)**. I walk to the changing rooms and put on a dress, before walking out and showing it to James. Of course he says that it looks either 'Hot', 'Sexy', 'Amazing', or 'Beautiful' or a combination so I buy them all.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

After a couple of other stores we finally stop in front of the lingerie store. "Oh hells no am I going in there!" James says. "You have to. Laws of shopping!" Shine answers. He groans as we walk inside and takes place on the first seat he can find. Shine and I walk through the place looking at lingerie. I buy two lacy bras and panties and a push-up bra and Shine buys, well… A lot. We check out and James and I walk hand in hand back to the dorms. When we go in everyone stares at us. Partly because James and I are holding hands and look very happy and partly because Shine is holding a huge bag of lingerie. I give James a quick kiss to confirm everyone's looks and walk to my bed. Rachel comes toward me. "So, ya hooked up with my big brother?" She asks, happily as always. I smile and nod. "Glad he's finally found a girlfriend. He's never had one!" Rachel adds. I raise my left eyebrow. "Really? And he's so hot!" I answer. "Most girls don't think that way. Neither do I. But, seeing as he's never been wanted, I think you're good on the cheating level of your relationship." I smile again. "Yeah, I guess that's true." "But, you're really hot so I don't know what other guys would do to get him away from you." She compliments. I giggle. "I don't know who would, though. Rick's good, Blue's in a relationship with some erudite girl, and Pierce and Christopher are different than before. But even if someone would try and succeed, then I still wouldn't want them." I reply. She smiles. "Be good for my bro, would you?" She finally asks, walking towards her bed. I smile and lay down. I'm too tired to put on pyjamas. I hear something like a bed moving. Then I hear James. He's whispering in my ear. "I'm laying down next to you, so I can chase away all your bad dreams." He says in a low, manly voice. I giggle and open my eyes. He's already put his bed next to mine. Now his head is right next to mine. I give him a kiss and answer; "If you have a bad dream, you can come lay down in my bed next to me." He smiles. "I've put my bed right next to yours, so that's practically what's happening." He replies. "But this is a larger distance, isn't it?" I answer. "I didn't think of it that way." He answers, still smiling. I give him another kiss. "Are you sleeping in your clothes?" He asks. I completely forgot I didn't put my pyjamas on, even though I made that decision five minutes ago. "I suppose I could change, but I'm tired." I say, yawning at the last few words. "I can help." He says, smiling. "No, I'll do it myself, you perv." I say, smiling while I slap him playfully on his shoulder. He laughs and I grab my pyjamas. I change by my bed and notice James staring at me. Well, my parts. "Enjoying the view?" **(A/N Goddang that sentence is used often in this story!) **I ask him while putting on an XXL shirt I picked up this afternoon as a nightgown. "I get a chance to see the most beautiful girl ever half-naked! Of course!" He answers. I blush a little bit and lay in my bed next to him. I give him a small kiss. "Goodnight sweetheart." He says. The sweetie. "Goodnight, sexy hunk of man." I answer. He smiles and we close our eyes.

**Stay awesome ducklings ;)**


	39. Chapter 39

…

Chapter 39

Tris' PoV

Today is the day of the last fights. They'll get the scores tomorrow. As of right now Cinda and Rachel are losing, but from what I understand there's a Dauntless-born that is worse than Rachel, so she'll stay. Unless of course she kicks ass, but I don't think that'll happen.

The initiates start coming in, with Yasmin and James holding hands and walking really close together as usual. I smile at them. They're always so happy when they are together.

I reveal the pairings for the last fights.

Cinda vs Shine

James vs Rick

Yasmin vs Christopher

Blue vs Pierce

And Rachel doesn't fight.

Rachel looks happy (happier than usual), Yasmin gives James a kiss as to say "Good luck", and Cinda looks like she's about to cry. She and Shine step forward into the ring.

Shine immediately throws a full left into her nose and follows up with an uppercut into her jaw. She's knocked out cold, but without any sustained damage. Maybe her nose will hurt for a couple of days. Shine helps Cinda up – she immediately woke back up – and they walk to a bench together. We're used to the fact that Shine is able to knock most of her opponents out within seconds. Most of her opponents doesn't include James and Rick. James because he evades and Rick because he doesn't feel pain. The latter steps into the ring. James gives Yasmin another kiss and walks after him.

They circle around for a while waiting for each other to make a move. Rick is slow, but powerful. Extremely powerful. And James is fast, but weaker. Rick Charges James. He evades and tries to kick his legs out from under him. Rick trips and falls face-first into the ground. He immediately stands back up and tries to punch James. He does two rights and a left. The left hits on his forehead and James falls on the ground. He's out cold. Yasmin runs to him, acting like he's dead. "Yasmin, take it easy. He'll be fine." Rick says. Seconds later his eyes flutter open. Yasmin sighs. She gives him a small kiss. "He's so powerful!" I hear him whisper-yell at Yasmin. Rick laughs. His laugh is a lot like Tobias', only louder. "Thanks, man! Here, lemme help ya out." He pulls James back up and Yasmin stands up with him. They walk to the bench. Yasmin stays in the ring, knowing that she's next.

Christopher walks after her. "I can't hurt a lady!" He complains. "Look, I don't want to hu-" Yasmin punches him in the face. Twice. And once more. And he's knocked out on the next hit. His nose is broken so Four takes him to the infirmary. A lot of initiates have learned how to knock people out without hurting them. I smile. They've learned so much, and it hasn't even been two weeks!

Blue and Pierce are already fighting. Pierce has a disadvantage, having lost his memory after the fight-training started. Blue does a roundhouse-kick to Pierce's shins. He jumps over and tries to kick Blue in the side. It hits and Blue's teeth slap together in pain. But his tongue is stuck in between. I see a small piece fall to the ground, together with Blue. "Quick! Stop, Pierce!" He stops his kick before it hits Blue. "I'm taking him to the infirmary right now." "But what happened?" Pierce asks, together with Four who just walked in. "His teeth slapped together and his tongue now consists of two pieces. Pierce, you grab the other piece." I point to it as I walk over to Blue. He picks it up with a disgusted look on his face and holds it as far away from his as he can. With his other hand he clenches his nose. I pick Blue up and we walk to the infirmary. Once there the nurse behind the desk calls a bed and two nurses and they come running. I put Blue on the bed and Pierce puts the piece of tongue in a bag that the nurses brought. They run off to the emergency room.

**Stay awesome ducklings ;)**


	40. Chapter 40

**I decided to make this entire story M rated because of the amount of M in the next couple of chapters. I just wanted to train myself in writing smut. Don't think this will become the standard, because it won't.**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ME NO PUT UP DISCLAIMER!**

Chapter 40

Cara's PoV

Today's visiting day. Yesterday Tris called to tell me what happened with Blue. I almost cried. She said he'll be fine, though. I can visit him in the infirmary. I get in my car and begin to drive. It's got a weird design. It's almost completely made up of solar panels, and really high to fit in the generators. It's only about eight feet long, though.

I drive, and drive, and drive. And drive some more. The Erudite and Dauntless compound are in the opposite sides of the city.

Once I finally get there I jump out of my car and run into the compound as fast as my long heels let me. I immediately make way to the infirmary, weaving through the hundreds of people in the Pit. "Hello? I'm here to visit Blue. Blue Zacharach." I tell the nurse behind the desk. "He's in room 9." She says. I nod and walk towards the room. I knock on the door and walk in. I see him laying down, with a note-block next to him. He's on the CV and turns his head towards me. his face immediately brightens up. "Hey honey." I say. He smiles and grabs his note-block. He writes something down and shows it to me. It says; "Hey. Can't talk or use my tongue in any other way." I smile. "So no French kissing, huh?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "Too bad." I walk over and give him a normal kiss. I grab a chair and sit next to him. The room has two other beds, but they're both empty. I look back to Blue. He has written something down. "Can you look at the scores for me? They should be in the training hall. First corridor to the left, third door to your right." I nod. "Sure. I'll be back in five." He smiles and I give him a kiss. I walk out the room and to the training room. I open the doors and see seventeen people on the ground – probably the initiates – and four on a table – probably the teachers. Everyone looks at me as I open the door. "Hello Cara." I identify one of the teachers, the one who greeted me, as Tris. God she's changed a lot. As I look at the other I identify another as Christina, The girlfriend of my little brother. "Hi. I'm here for Blue's scores." I announce. "Why you?" Some guy asks. "I'm his girlfriend." They all look amazed. "But you're Erudite!" Some girl notices. I nod. "Yes, but the law states that if you're in a relationship before changing factions, you can move in after initiation." They look even more amazed. "When did that happen? Last time I checked that wasn't possible!" Some guy asks. As I look over to him I see Pierce. Motherfucking Pierce.

***FLASHBACK***

"_Look who decided to stay, my lovely Cara!" Lowell. It's the day after choosing day. I'm in my lab, and Lowell and his gang are approaching me. Lowell's such a dick. He always forces his gang – Him and two other guys, Christopher and Pierce – to hold me still so he can either kiss me or, what happened last time, rape me. Well, he didn't get below the belt, because Blue and CJ walked in and they quickly ran away. I didn't care about Blue seeing my breasts, and CJ quickly averted his eyes. But that was last time. I warned the police, but they didn't take it seriously. Now I have CJ, Mick, Katy, and Blue with me to help me defend against those assholes._

_Everyone except Katy stand up and walk to me in order to defend. They're amazing fighters for Erudite standards. Katy readies her potions of stinkyness. They mimic the effect of a skunk's fart. Lowell and his gang charge the defence line. Katy throws her potion, and it explodes in the middle of the three. Now the defence line charges them. They are about to overpower them when the police comes in. They grab hold of everyone and bring them away. A police officer stays. "What are you doing with them?!" I yell at him. "They are going to prison for two months." My eyes widen. "Why?!" "Because they were fighting. It's against the law." I frown. "No it's not." "Yes it is. Here, take a look." He pulls out a miniature book of law. I open it. "Page 57, part three. Article 8.43." He says. I go over. It says; 'Since 13 May 5537 it is illegal to fight in or near the Erudite compound. Violating the law means two months in jail.' My eyes fill with tears. They're in jail for violating a law made three days ago. "Nobody knew about this stupid thing!" I yell pointing at the law. The officer shrugs. "Now they do." He says as he walks away. I'll kill those fuckers._

***FLASHBACK OVER***

"You!" I yell as I walk over to him. I pull him up at his shirt, as I'm way taller than his short ass. "I said you were going to get payback!" Everyone looks shocked. "What the hell did I do?" He asks. "Cara! Calm down! He has taken a memory serum so he doesn't remember a thing!" Tris yells as she walks over to me. I punch him three times in his gut and drop him to the floor. I turn around and walk back to my old spot. "That's for all the pain you have caused to me!" I turn back around, putting my calm face back on. "Anyways, as I was saying," Tris is in the meantime checking on Pierce "I'm his girlfriend and I'm here to see how he did." "When Pierce gets back up on his feet I'll show you the board." The guy I remember as Will's teacher says. Pierce does after a minute and he turns the board around.

1. Scott

2. James

3. Rick

4. Gregory

5. Shine

6. Blue

Good job Blue! I look at the rest of the board.

7. Joe

8. Yasmin

9. Mark

10. Amber

11. Isaac

12. Christopher

13. Hershel

14. Eddie

15. Rachel

16. Pierce

17. Debbie

18. Cinda

Christopher? CHRISTOPHER?! I look around and see him. I mumble shit as I stomp over to him. Tris sees me stomping. She looks at my destination. "No, Cara! No!" She yells as she tries to trip me. I jump over and continue on my route. I grab hold of Christopher in the exact same way as Pierce and punch him twice in the gut before I kick his side. I stomp out of the room quite pleased with myself. Before I leave, I turn around to Tris. "And where's that jackass called Lowell?!" I yell. "Factionless." Is all she says. I smile. "Karma, bitch." I say calmly before I walk away happily.

Once in the infirmary I walk back over to Blue. I hear a voice inside. It's my brother's. When I enter I see him standing next to Blue. "Is he fulfilling the role of overprotective brother?" I ask when I come in. they turn their heads at my sudden appearance. Blue's face lights up. I smile as Will answers. "I'm just making sure he's being good for you." Is all he says. Meanwhile Blue has written something down. "He's being an ass." He writes. I laugh at Will's face when he sees the line. I walk over to Blue and give him a kiss. I wanted to pull back immediately, but Blue didn't let me go. Will coughs. "I think I'll be going then." He says before mumbling something while walking out of the room. When he's out Blue pulls away immediately. He grabs his note-block and writes something down again. "I just wanted to get him out." One second later he adds; "And kiss you." I smile. He continues. "So, how did I do?" "You came sixth." His face lights up again. Not the way it does when he sees me, but proud. He throws his fist which isn't connected to the CV in the air. We continue to talk for a while. When I'm about to leave he asks me something. "Can you spend the night?" He asks. I think for a while before I nod. "Sure. I'll need to pick up sleeping clothes, though." He smiles. "I'll be back in 10." I say as I walk out.

Before long I come back into the infirmary with a XXXL shirt – yes, they have those – and a lacy bra and panties. I pull all my clothes off, including my underwear, when I'm in the room. Blue's obviously staring at me. I smile as I put my new underwear on. "I'm not going to say this cliché sentence that has been in here way too many times already again, Blue." He smiles and nods. I put my shirt on and see that he's writing something down. I look over. "You can leave those off if you want." It says. I smile. "What would the nurses say when they come in here in the morning?" I ask him. He shrugs. "They always come after eight. Just make sure you're ready by then." He writes. I look around the room. It hasn't got any windows, and only one door. I turn back to Blue. "Are you one hundred percent sure about those nurses?" I ask him. He nods. "Go and ask, if you doubt it." He writes. I nod as I put my pants on again and walk to the nurse at the front desk. "When do the nurses check on the patients?" I ask her. "Starting at eight, every hour until ten P.M.. At night they don't." She says. I look at my watch. It's ten thirty. I nod before I ask her something. "Can I, together with a nurse, move Blue to a private room? He hates it when people lie in the same room as him." That's not true, but whatever. She nods. "Sure. I'll call Lisa." She says. Moments later a nurse comes and we transfer Blue to a private room. It's got a window, but also curtains, so that shouldn't be a problem. It's also got a camera, but that's able to be covered up. I smile at Lisa. "Thanks! Can I cover up this camera, just to be private?" I ask her. She smiles and nods as she walks away. Blue moves over a little bit as I pull off my pants. "Have you got an alarm?" I ask him. He shakes his head as I grab my phone to set an alarm. "I'm crazy that I'm doing this." I say to no one in special as I pull off my shirt. I crawl in bed next to Blue. He raises one eyebrow to me. "What?" I ask him. He writes something down. "Are you actually doing this?" He writes. I nod. He looks extremely happy as I pull of my panties and unclip my bra. I put them on the nightstand in case I need to put them on in a hurry. I look over to Blue. "I'm never sleeping with you in one bed in a hospital naked ever again. I hope you know that, right?" He quickly nods. I give him a kiss.

He doesn't let me go. Instead he pulls me in closer. My breasts are now directly against him. I pull back and pull his shirt off. I immediately kiss him again. His right hand finds my breast – his left is hooked up on the CV – and I let out a soft moan. It would be terrible if the nurses would hear me and come in. Blue kisses my neck and makes his way down to my left breast, as his right hand is holding my right. He kisses the nipple. How I wish he could've used his tongue right now. Then again, we wouldn't even be in this position if it wasn't for his tongue. I let out a soft moan again. We are having sex in a hospital. His right hand goes down my leg to my cross. He comes up to my face and mouths "Quiet" – without using his tongue of course – and when I nod he inserts a finger. His mouth goes back to his old place as I let out a soft moan again. My right hand finds my unoccupied breast and I start massaging it. He starts moving his finger in and out. After a short while he inserts another finger. I let out a soft moan after every short while. Next he comes back up with his fingers and inserts them into my mouth. I suck the juices up and he removes his fingers. The juices that came out of me taste good. Now he inserts three fingers. I let out another soft moan. He picks up pace and I cum. I make sure not to make much noise as I finish. My moan is louder than the others, though. I feel my legs and ass get wet. The blankets must be soaked. Meanwhile I've unbuttoned his pants. I remove them and his underwear as I kiss him again. I turn around so my head is now under the blankets and my feet aren't and I enclose the top part of his toy with my mouth. He lets out a soft moan. My head goes in a pumping motion as he lays his right hand on the back of it. He presses me down faster. I start licking the top whenever I'm up. Every time I do it, he moans. After a while he stiffens and liquid comes out. I absorb all of it and swallow. He smiles when I come back up. He kisses me again. And we kiss some more. And more again.

**Stay awesome ducklings ;)**


	41. Chapter 41

**I'm thinking about not doing this disclaimer. EVER. AGAIN.**

Chapter 41

Cara's PoV

My alarm clock's going off. I shut it up and stand up, suddenly remembering the events of last night. I turn around to see Blue looking at me. I smile as I grab my underwear. "Did you sleep well?" I ask him. He nods, smiling. He writes something down as I put my underwear on.

"The bed's still wet." It says. I look under the blankets. We've left a stained spot on my place. I suddenly start to blush a little. "We can say I stood up to drink and spilled." I answer. He writes something down again. 'Feel it.' It says. I frown before I touch the spot. It feels like soap. I sigh. I look around the room. my eyes land on the sink. I grab a towel and put it under the running water. As soon as it's soaked I return to the bed, still in my underwear. I remove as much of the juice as possible before washing the towel and hanging it back up. I touch the spot again. Now it feels like water. "Problem solved." I say as I look at Blue. I grab his underwear and put it on, struggling to get it over his length, as it's ready to go again. I see him writing something down again. I look at it. 'Sorry. You're just so hot.' It says. I smile as I continue the work. After a couple of tries I make it and slip his pants on as well. I put my shirt and pants on and put his shirt back on.

Just as I'm putting my nightgown in my bag together with my old underwear a nurse comes in to check on Blue. Let's hope she doesn't see or ask anything. "So, did you guys have fun last night? I saw you covered up the camera." She asks. Damn. "No, we just slept." I answer. She nods and doesn't ask any further questions. She Removes Blue from the CV. "You can talk now, but don't yell or clack you tongue. Also, don't use your tongue in any other way yet than eating soft food or talking." She says the 'don't use your tongue in any other way yet' Part looking at me. I start to blush a little bit. She walks out again as I walk over to Blue to give him a kiss. "I need to go." I say to him. He tries to talk. "Sure. I'll see you after initiation." He says, smiling, but almost screaming of pain when the tip of his tongue touches anything in his mouth. We give each other a good hug, and another kiss. "Be brave." I say. He nods and I turn around and walk out of the room.

Shine's PoV

Simulations. Great. I've experienced Christina's, and they're no fun.

The teachers have announced that they will do the dauntless-borns and the transfers on the same day, because there are two batches of initiates this year.

I walk in the room, knowing that Tris and Tobias know about my divergence. I sit in the chair, as Tris injects a serum in me. My vision blackens.

I wake up again in an wide open ocean. I can't see the bottom, and neither can I feel it. I see something coming from the depths. I can't identify it, but I'm scared. _It's not real. _I say to myself. I remember the lessons of Tris and Tobias. I can't alter the system, but I can finish it. Fast.

I look at the shape getting bigger and bigger. It's a shark. And a big one, to say the least. As it rises higher I see hands and faces trying to push out of his belly. It looks disgusting. And they're still moving.

The shark's so big that even if the strongest man in the city would pound his nose like a pack wild dogs, it wouldn't matter. I look around. There's no land anywhere.

I've just got to accept fate.

I look back underwater and the shark's only five feet away. I can see a large scar running down his eye. As a result, he only has one. He opens his mouth, and I'm being dragged down. He doesn't chomp, but swallows me whole. Just as I'm about to get to the stomach I wake up, back in reality.

"Fear of dark waters." I say. Tris and Tobias nod and I walk out of the room.

Rachel's PoV

After Shine left some dauntless-borns went. I'm up next.

I walk into the room and sit in the chair. Tris begins to explain what'll happen.

"Your vision will blacken after a minute. You will be taken to another place, resembling one of your fears. The simulation will end as soon as you conquered your fear, or you've lowered your heart rate to usual." She says. I nod and she injects the serum. My vision blackens out just like she said.

I wake up in a large desert. I walk around for a while, until suddenly sand begins to fall from the heavens.

A lot of sand.

After mere seconds it's already come to my waist. _It's not real. _

Suddenly the sand-rain stops and I wake back up in the room. My teachers are looking at me with big eyes. "Meet us at the trains at midnight." Tris says. "Why?" I ask her. "Just do it." Four says. I shrug and walk out. I wonder what happened.

Tris' PoV

The rest of the day went without many interesting fears.

The two that were, though, were very interesting.

The first one was Rick's. His fear was getting pee'd and poo'd on.

The second one was Blue's. His was Cara leaving him – how sweet! – but he altered it so she stayed. When we watched it Tobias and me looked at each other, with faces telling each other; "Divergent." We told her to meet us as well.

When we're done with all the simulations I give Tobias a kiss. "I hate watching people suffer." I tell him. He nods. "Me too. It's the worst part of our job." He tells me. suddenly his eyes widen. "Paintball." He says. I facepalm. "Tomorrow night." I tell him. He nods. "Deal." He says and we walk to our apartment.

Once inside I start to kiss him. My hands go below his shirt and his to my hips. We move each other to the bedroom and when I reach the bed I fall on top of it. Tobias follows and we kiss again. I pull his shirt off and he does mine. I love the feeling of his bare skin against mine. I love his hands going up my back. I love him. And we're getting married.

We continue to kiss and he starts to unclip my bra. Before he does I stop him. "We need to get going." I say as he looks to his watch. He sighs, nods, and stands up after one final kiss. We put our shirts on and walk out.

Sometime later we arrive at the trains. The initiates are already there, as well as Christina and Uriah. .

As I walk to the group I see Blue and Rachel, and Joe and Scott. We greet them and begin our little speech.

"Well, you're divergent. The rest is cliché, so off you go!" I say and everyone walks back. We walk to our apartments and the initiates to the dorms.

**REVIEW BITCHESSSSS!**

**I realize i wrote too much smut - I didn't before, as i wrote the parts over a course of more than a week - so i removed this part. I'm sorry!**

**Stay awesome ducklings ;)**


	42. Chapter 42

**NO FUCK OFF DISCLAIMER JUNKIES!**

Chapter 42

Yasmin's PoV

I wake up from a kiss.

But unlike in chapter 3, it's a kiss from James. Not Four.

I smile and when he tries to pull away I don't let him. "Yasmin" He says between kisses. "It's 7:40." I pull back. "Does it matter? We have the day off. We can just lay in bed the entire day and kiss and do nothing." I answer. He smiles and hops back in bed. "Good idea." He says before kissing me again. We don't move from our beds until it's time for lunch. "I'm hungry. I can go to the dining hall and get four muffins, if you like. Two for lunch and two for dinner." He says. I nod. "I'll come with you." I put on my pants and shirt – the latter of which I lost somewhere in the past four hours – and we walk to the dining hall. We get a lot of stares – probably because of swollen lips and those things in your neck that are called something I can't remember – but I don't care. We both grab two muffins and walk back out, taking a bite from our muffins.

We can't hold hands while holding two muffins, which is a shame. To solve the matter, we both finish our muffins really quick and discard the papers into the Chasm. As soon as the said muffin is finished, we go back to holding hands. We walk to the dorms and once we get inside I immediately pull off my pants and go back in bed. He puts his pyjamas back on knowing that we won't get out of bed for another 20 hours and does the same. As soon as he is in we start to kiss again. After a while he pulls back. "I'm so lucky to have you." He says before kissing me again. The kiss becomes more passionate and my shirt comes off again. I also get rid of his shirt, but we make sure not to throw the clothing too far away so it stays within hand's reach. This is the first time I can feel his bare chest and back. I make sure not to remove his pants, because we can't be having sex in the middle of the dorms now, can we?

After a while his hands find my tattoo. The protection is still on, so he feels that it is there. "What's that?" He asks. "A tattoo. Can the protection come off already?" I ask him. He nods. "I already got rid of mine, look." He shows me his right arm. I didn't see it yet, but he has it full of tattoos. Mostly roses and flowers, but also a lot of skulls and jewels. "It has a meaning. On the bottom there are the skulls, resembling all that is bad. It is on the bottom because it is the least important." I smile. He really put thought into this. "Then above that there are roses and other flowers, resembling all that is good. It is above the skulls because in all stories good can conquer bad and good is always better." "And what's the jewels then?" I ask him. "The jewels are on top because that is the most important. They resemble my family, friends, and the giant diamond on top resembles my girlfriend whom I wish to marry some day. You." My smile grows wider. I give him a kiss. Not a passionate one, but a kiss of appreciation. "That's so sweet!" I say. "I also have an eagle on my shoulder, which you probably already saw, because the protection came off." He nods. "It resembles liberty and justice. And I also plan on getting a large diamond. It should come right beneath the claws, so the eagle is sitting on top. And that diamond will resemble you." I add. He smiles and kisses me, in the same way as I kissed him before. "I think, even though it's only been a week, that I love you." He says. I smile. "I think I love you too." "Let's get rid of the 'think' part after initiation, okay?" I raise one eyebrow. "Do you mean do something special, or-" He cuts me off. Not in an angry way, but in a way as if saying "Don't worry about the rest of your question. I know what you want to say because I know you and I think I love you." That's what I like about James. He's always so kind. "Maybe, move in?" "But it hasn't even been a week!" I argue. Not that I don't want to, but I don't want to go too fast. "I know, I know. But after initiation it hasn't." He says. "I don't know. I want to, but…" "Okay, let's do it this way. You tell me when you know you want to. It doesn't matter if it's after initiation or before. If you're ready, just tell me. Then we can move in." He says. I smile. "Okay." And I give him a kiss. A loving, passionate kiss.

We continue kissing for another 4 hours. Then he moves his hands to the clip of my bra, while giving me a requesting look, as if asking "Can I?". "Promise me one thing." I say to him. "That we won't get to having sex." He nods and unclips my bra. We lay down just a little bit further under my coverts – We're in the same bed – and he places my bra under the blanket, out of view and easily able to be picked up in a hurry if needed. He places his hands tenderly on my breasts. I let out a soft moan. He smiles and dives in, massaging one breast while licking the other.

Every time he touches one of my nipples I let out a moan. A moan that's so soft that only me and James can hear it. I can't actually believe I'm having sex – Semi-sex, that is, because we're not going below the belt – with James. He comes back up and we start to kiss again, with him still exploring my breasts with his hands.

We continue like this for another couple of hours. Then I clip my bra back on. "You don't know when they'll come back in." I say to James, answering his questioning look. He nods. When he tries to kiss me again I prevent him from doing just that. "I'm going to look at my lips, and see if they are swollen beyond make-up repair." I say while putting my shirt back on, and looking at his lips. "Yours can easily be dealt with. Come over here." I say while walking to the bathroom. He follows me after putting his shirt back on. I grab my make-up and look into the mirror. Mine aren't so bad either. I grab my box of skin-toned powder **(the hell to I know what that stuff is called!) **and start applying it to James' lips. After five minutes he looks just like he hadn't kissed at all. "The catch is, we can't kiss anymore tonight until we sleep." I say. He looks sad. "You're done!" I say as I walk back to look at my work. It looks really good, if I say so myself. Shine the make-up expert'll probably notice though. I'll just tell her not to scream it out. I apply the same thing to myself and walk back to the bed.

**Stay awesome ducklings ;)**


End file.
